Paranoid much?
by AnnaTom23
Summary: Caroline is a psychiatrist, Klaus is her patient. She seems to think he's stable but is he really? She has been his obsession for the previous year and now he's had enough. He's going to take her whether she likes it or not. She has to live with him. WARNINGS INSIDE. Obsessive Klaus and personality disorders mentioned along with rape, non con sex, abuse, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Personality disorder, abuse, violence, non con sex, rape, kidnapping and slight torture. Don't read if you can't handle. You have been warned. Now I don't want mean reviews. **

"Come on Stef! She isn't that bad" Caroline said trying to contain her laughter as her best friend rambled about her horrible assistant.

The blonde with piercing forest green eyes turned to her and dropped his sandwich onto the tray. "Are you kidding me? She is practically drooling at every man that steps foot into your office. I mean she literally tried to rape me with her eyes or something" Stefan said in an exaggerated manner.

"Yeah well she's great at organizing my schedule and is very well settled with my patients so you're going to have to suck it up" The female blonde said sipping her coffee. Caroline Forbes was one of the best psychiatrists in New York. She was extremely friendly with her patients and used the talking method instead of medicines or shoving them into mental institutes.

Stefan Salvatore was her best friend and the heir of the Salvatore law firm along with his older brother Damon Salvatore. Stefan and Caroline had been friends since forever and the younger Salvatore had even helped Caroline set up her office in the beginning when she was out in the city with her fresh degree.

"She undresses me with her every time I walk into your office" he whined and pushing his lower lip out.

Caroline laughed at his antics and finished her own sandwich, "My every male patient undresses me every day" she countered. At first this bothered her to a great extent but after working at the same place for over 3 years, she had gotten used to it. Besides people didn't come to her if they didn't need help.

"I have to head back. I have a bunch load of patients waiting for me" Caroline said wiping her face with a napkin and grabbing her disposable coffee cup while gathering her stuff.

He grabbed her arm and looked at her, "Are you coming to Damon's tonight?" he asked silently begging her to come. Damon was freshly engaged to Elena Gilbert, one of Caroline's childhood best friends and Stefan's ex-girlfriend. He had practically wanted to jump off the highest building in New York after hearing about their engagement. It wasn't the fact that he still loved Elena but it was because of the fact that once Stefan had offered the same things to Elena as his brother was offering now.

"Yeah though I might be a little late. But I have another dress at the office so I'll get ready from there and be there as soon as I can" the blonde said with a smile and placed her hand on his reassuringly. "Don't worry I'll be there with you the whole time" she assured him and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Damon asked if you could pick up my mother's ring from the jeweler. He gave it to get polished a few days back" Stefan said awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes, "Damon _asked?_" she laughed at him. "Tell the idiot, I'll get it but I better get the pizza if I'm late" Caroline said holding up and warning finger at the younger Salvatore.

"Okay thanks. See you tonight then" Stefan said and helped her put her coat on and kissed her cheek.

"See you later Stef. Bye!" the blonde exclaimed as she sprinted towards her office. The café she ate from usually with Stefan for lunch time was Barbetta. It was a nice authentic Italian restaurant and was really close to her office so it was her best choice.

She walked towards her office and kept checking her phone. After ten minutes of walking in those dreadful heels, she reached her office and walked in. She reached the lobby and went to her receptionist, Mindy's desk.

"You're late" the dark skinned girl said sternly. Caroline had a really friendly relationship with her assistant which is why Mindy often scolded Caroline.

"Sorry mum. Had to eat something" she replied sarcastically. Sometimes her life just got too busy and she found it a blessing that she had time to sit down and eat with her friends.

"Well what you eat is being paid by _them." _she replied as she deposited Caroline's coat on the hanger and handed her a file.

"Yeah yeah I know" the blonde said and walked towards her office holding the coffee cup to her lips. It was, surprisingly, still pretty hot. Just as she brought it down from her lips, she glanced at her phone to check any missed calls or messages but found none.

She bumped into someone and spilled the coffee all over her top. "Aah!" Caroline yelped as she held her shirt up and blew cold air on her chest to stop the burning sensation.

"My apologies love" a male accented voice said. Caroline looked up to see a very handsome young man with blonde curly hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, rosy pink lips and a stubble. He was wearing a grey Henley and fitted denim jeans. He was not a new face here. _Klaus Mikaelson._

When she realized she was checking him out, she blinked a few times and snapped herself out of it. "Klaus" she breathed out. "I'm glad to see you're back" she said and threw the cup into the dust bin and wiped her hands with a napkin.

He smiled at her, "Of course I'd always come back to see you sweetheart" he answered.

"As much as I would love to chat. You have ruined my favorite shirt and I have patients to get back to" she replied and opened the door of her office and walked in. She didn't bother to lock the door before she peeled off her shirt and searched the drawer for the extra clothes she kept at her office.

Klaus opened the office door and he was absolutely enamored by the view. Caroline waist up naked only a black lace bra covering her. She didn't seem to realize he was there and staring. Caroline was a beauty and that is exactly why she had been Niklaus' latest obsession for the past year.

"I must say I love this welcoming view" he commented as he closed the door behind him and made his presence known. He didn't even pretend to have some decency and his eyes roamed over her naked figure hungrily.

"_Seriously?_" Caroline drawled as she quickly slid on a grey sweatshirt. "Klaus just because I treat you like a friend doesn't mean you're not my patient. There are some rules" she told him seriously like she did every day but he never really listened to her.

Klaus had been Caroline's patient for a year and there was still no progress. He had a really strong and dominant personality. He came into Caroline's office himself one day and asked for her help. He never revealed anything about his personal life like family, job or address. Anything really. All she knew was he was Klaus who loved to paint, sketch. He was from UK and then shifted to the States a few years back. But besides such minor things, she knew nothing about him and sometimes she wondered how he even had money to pay for his visits. He was obviously filthy rich because he lived in total luxury. Latest car, latest watch, expensive clothes and everything.

"I already told you I don't care about the rules" he said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Caroline. "Let's talk" he said and leaned back in his chair enjoying her company, no matter the conditions.

After another couple of tiring hours, Caroline finished up and got dressed into her office. She had to go to Damon's place and the whole group was going to be there to celebrate Damon and Elena's engagement. Unofficial one of course.

Mindy brought in Damon's mum's ring for Caroline, much to her dismay but the blonde was practically begging her. Caroline sprinted out of the office, with her bag and files in hand as she walked over to her car. As she was putting the stuff in the passenger seat, she could feel the hair at the back of her neck standing as if someone was staring her. She looked around and saw no one even though it wasn't that dark considering it was just seven. She sighed and quickly walked over to other side of her car and sat in the driver seat. She buckled her seat belt and locked all the doors of her car. Since the past few months she felt as if someone was staring her but when she looked, no one was there.

Caroline blamed it on watching too many horror movies and drove off. Little did she know, information was being gathered about her for the past year? Klaus had been stalking her day and night. He hadn't painted or sketched in more than four years and then one day a beautiful blonde came into his view and his muse returned to him. He knew every little detail of her life. From how much sugar she took in her tea to her number of ex-boyfriends. He knew her past, present and had even planned out the perfect future for her.

He knew of her friends. Elena Gilbert, her best friend, engaged to Damon Salvatore brother of Stefan Salvatore who was Caroline's best friend, much to Klaus' dismay. He was always way too close to Caroline for his liking. She had two more best friends, Bonnie Bennett who worked as a weather forecaster and Katherine Gilbert owned her own little boutique was Elena's twin sister. She had a lot of friends but these ones were very special to her.

He had seen every inch of her apartment in the Biltmore. That was the only thing Caroline had taken from parents' money. She refused to take the rest because she wanted to stand on her own feet, unlike him. He had inherited quite a lot of money and real estate from his family. He started his own car and drove off to follow his Caroline.

Caroline grabbed her purse and walked towards Damon's house. It was really far from her office but she had to be there for her friends. Not only Elena and Damon but also for Stefan who was as expected mopping in the corner. It seemed the party had started without her. Bonnie and Elena ran to her and gave her a quick hug and squealed in excitement.

"I'm engaged! Can you believe it?" Elena squealed happily.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed and shook their heads. "Congratulations though 'Lena. You really deserve to be happy" Caroline cheered her and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Katherine! Care's here" Bonnie called out to the brunette chatting up with a pretty blonde man that Caroline didn't recognize.

Katherine came grinning to Caroline and hugged her tightly. "Kat… Air… Lungs... Easy tiger" the blonde choked out of her tight embrace.

Katherine nudged her playfully and the girls laughed at her. "Who's the hottie?" Caroline asked eyeing the poor blonde man up and down. He was hot, no doubt another one of Kat's boyfriends/play toys.

"Vaughn" Katherine called out in a sarcastically sweet voice. "Come meet Caroline" she added and watched as he came and placed one hand on Katherine's back while shook Caroline's hand with the other.

"Vaughn here. Nice to finally meet you" he said holding out his hand and eyeing Caroline with genuine interest and _was he flirting with her? _

Caroline shook out of her thoughts and placed her hand into his. "Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you too though I'm not sure if I've heard about you before" she answered with a polite smile.

Vaughn kissed the top of her hand and smirked at her. Before he could answer Katherine spoke for him.

"I asked him to come. I thought you guys would really hit it on" the brunette answered twirling a piece of her brown locks deviously.

"Real subtle" Caroline whispered in her friend's ear and chuckled at her friend's effort to set her up. But in the end her friends cared for her so she would do anything for them even if it meant going on stupid dates.

The girls excused themselves and left Caroline and Vaughn together. After a few minutes, Katherine's boyfriend Mason and his nephew Tyler joined the party. Tyler tried multiple times to hit on Caroline but thanks to Katherine, she had a valid excuse to avoid him tonight. _A date. _

They all laughed, clapped, danced as Damon slid the ring onto Elena's finger. Caroline danced most of the night with Stefan to keep his mood light. Tyler and Vaughn kept watching from the sidelines. Eventually the party died down and Bonnie, Katherine, Mason and Tyler left. Only Vaughn and Stefan were left with her at Damon and Elena's place.

"So when will I see you again?" Vaughn asked coming behind Caroline as she disposed of the leftovers.

Caroline turned to him and shook her head apologetically. "Look Vaughn. You're a really nice guy. But I'm not looking for any sort of relationship right now. My job isn't exactly very easy and it requires all my attention. I'm sorry. You seem really sweet and I hope you get someone who deserves you" She excused herself and went to find Stefan drunk on the couch.

"Get up Salvatore. I'm taking you home" Caroline said as she snatched his keys from him, to prevent him from trying to drive and helped him up. He stumbled but Caroline steadied him and placed his arm around her shoulder balancing his weight.

She opened the front door and walked outside. "Elena! Damon!" she called out. "I'm taking Stefan home. Thanks for dinner. I'll see you guys later" she said and left knowing they were probably already making out somewhere.

Caroline walked up to her car and sat Stefan in the passenger seat and moved into her own seat to drive. She drove Stefan to his apartment and helped Stefan into bed. She sighed and put an aspirin with a bottle of water for him at his bedside and left him a note.

_Happy hangover Salvadork! Can't meet tomorrow, I'll be busy. XOXO _

Caroline walked back to her own car and yawned. She was really sleepy and it was too late. She needed to get home soon. She got into her car and drove off to her apartment. On reaching she crashed straight onto her bed not even bothering to change. What she didn't notice was that her coffee stained shirt was no longer in her car and she wasn't the only one to enter her apartment.

Klaus walked into Caroline's bedroom and tucked her in while she slept. He watched her in awe as she slept peacefully. He looked really beautiful. He ran his fingers over her cheek lovingly and enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin under his tips. He sat on the seat in her room and took out his sketchbook and began sketching his latest obsession.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated Deal with the devil or Sister's Revenge but trust me I'm on it. They'll be out in a few days (hopefully) this is a request from a very special girl Amanda. She means the world to me. My best friend. Read and Review guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Personality disorder, abuse, violence, non con sex, rape, kidnapping and slight torture. Don't read if you can't handle. You have been warned. Now I don't want mean reviews.**

Caroline woke up groaning. She had a massive headache. 1) Because she didn't sleep enough 2) she might've consumed a bit more alcohol than needed.

She sighed and got up from bed. That's weird. She didn't remember tucking herself in or even taking her shoes or jacket off last night. She shrugged. She might've done it during her sleep. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, got ready and walked into the kitchen. She hurriedly grabbed an apple, a box of orange juice and grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door.

"Good morning Miss Forbes" the doorman Jonathan said with a sly smile. Caroline smiled back at him and replied with a quick "morning" and left. Jonathan was a creepy person. Something about him just ticked Caroline the wrong way and she wondered how he even got the job as the doorman/ guard but she was never going to complain about him and cost him his job.

Caroline made way to her office around eight forty. Mindy gave her a disapproving look and handed her a bunch of files.

The blonde practically sprinted to her office and began studying the files till her first patient was sent in. The first few patients were easy to deal with. Mostly elder people having problems to express their emotions. They had some improvement. But the next file was of Klaus Mikaelson. There was no improvement _at all. _He had been coming to her regularly for one year and there wasn't a bit of improvement in him. But he really seemed like a nice person.

Caroline sighed and called him in. She put away his file and sat with a smile on her face. As she always did. "Hey" she said as he came into view.

"Hello sweetheart" he said cheerily and sat down into the chair in front of her. "How are you today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm good. How are you?" Caroline asked trying to make conversation so maybe he'd open up with her.

"Never better" he replied and watched her frown at his reply.

"So what do you want to talk about today?" Caroline asked as she leaned forward and knotted her hands together.

Klaus' gaze hardened but he didn't move an inch. "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, your future" he replied honestly. That was always his reply to Caroline's questions. He always wanted to talk about her.

"I'm sure you'd love to but we're here to talk about you" she said softly and placed her hand on his. "How about family? Where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?" she asked choosing a lighter subject to dive into his personal life.

"I'd much rather we'd talk about you. Nothing interesting in my life, love" he answered back and enjoyed the warmth of her hand on his own.

"I'm sure there's got to be something interesting. Okay let's play a game." She offered and watched as he leaned forward definitely intrigued her by offer. "I'll answer one question about my life and you answer one about yours. Deal?" she asked hoping he's agree.

"On one condition though" he said. "You have to answer my questions truthfully no matter how much you don't want to" he added with a mysterious mirth in his eyes.

"Same goes for you mister" she said playfully and nodded.

"Okay where is your family?" she asked.

"They're around" he replied and when she tried to pull her hand back, he simply held it in a tight grip and kept stroking it with his thumb.

"That isn't an answer" she replied awkwardly. The way he was holding her hand and always had a possessive stance over her, made her really uncomfortable at times but then again Klaus didn't have any friends. Maybe that was the reason for his weird behavior.

"Fine. They live in New York" he answered rolling his eyes. "My turn. Are you currently seeing someone?" he asked with a smirk plastered to his face.

"No. I'm not and I won't be" she said giving him a serious look. "Do you visit your family?" she asked.

"Sometimes" he replied. "How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked straight forward. Even though he knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from her.

Caroline chuckled, "Seriously?" she groaned when he raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine. A lot. But none of them were serious" she replied thinking of her teenage days.

"How many siblings do you have?" she asked biting her lip.

"Four" he answered. "Who did you lose your virginity to?" he asked not even flinching.

Caroline's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Did he just ask her….? Was he serious? "That's not an appropriate question Klaus" she answered quickly recovering from her shock.

"You agreed to the terms of this game yourself love" he mocked her. Caroline shook her head. "Who was it?" Klaus asked seriously again.

Caroline turned to glare him. "We are not doing this. I think your time is over anyway" she said angrily and watched that according to the clock, he still had fifteen minutes.

"Answer me!" he yelled at her as he banged the table with his fist.

Caroline flinched and stood up from her chair. "Klaus you need to calm down" she advised and moved towards him slowly. "Take deep breaths" she said and demonstrated it to him.

He watched her carefully and when she was in his reach, he grabbed both her arms and pulled her forward into his lap. Caroline's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his hold but he wasn't letting her go. "WHO. WAS. IT?" He asked spelling each word out clearly but the anger in his voice was alarming Caroline. Sure he had his fair share of tantrums and outbursts but this was new and _wrong_. Just so wrong.

"Klaus let me go" Caroline said softly. This was something she had to expect in her profession. Outbursts and intense behavior. She didn't need to worry much because they had security and surely Klaus wouldn't really hurt her. He was stable enough for that. Right?

"Klaus, let go of me" Caroline shrieked as his grip became increasingly painful. "Klaus, you're hurting me!" she cried out.

"Tell me!" he barked at her and Caroline winced as she felt his nails digging into the flesh of her arms painfully.

"Security!" Caroline called out loudly hoping they would come in sooner rather than later. "SECURITY!" Caroline yelled even louder again.

Soon two guards came barging in with Mindy hot on their trail. The young girl's eyes practically dropped out of her sockets upon the scene and the guards quickly charged to Klaus. One guard held Klaus down while the other removed his hands from Caroline and secured the doctor behind himself.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME!" Klaus roared as he fought and freed himself from one guard. He marched towards Caroline who backed away, scared of what he might do. The other guard quickly detained him with the help of the first guard. Caroline scrambled to her desk and got out the tranquilizer she had in case of such situations. She moved towards Klaus and the guard exposed his neck while he struggled to free himself.

"It's going to be okay" Caroline whispered soothingly as she injected him with the sedative and watched as minutes later, his body fell limp on the floor and he fell into deep slumber.

"Are you okay Caroline?" Mindy asked watching the blonde who was visibly shaken by the turn of events. Klaus was getting out of hand. She couldn't deal with him anymore. At first she thought his flirtations were innocent but if she ignored the risks any longer, she could get in trouble even though she really wanted to help him.

Caroline nodded and flashed all of her other patients and onlookers a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Just a little accident. Please get back to your activities" she said sweetly and grabbed her coat and bag. "I think I'm gonna go over to Stefan's for a while. Delay the appointments a bit. I'll stay in till late" Caroline instructed Mindy who nodded and patted the blonde on her shoulder spiritedly.

The blonde only turned once and glanced at Klaus. Could she really deal with this? It was better to end this now. "Transfer Mr. Klaus Mikaelson's case to Dr. Daniel at the fourth" she said finally making up her mind. This was the one thing she had to be careful about in this line of work. She had to know when to back down.

Caroline practically sprinted to the Salvatore's office. His office was at the tenth floor along with Damon's. She sighed in relief once she saw Stefan was free and sitting there nursing a cold water bottle to his head.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're here. I totally need you today" she said and released him.

Stefan looked at her concerned and when she untangled herself from him, he noticed the marks on her arms. "What happened? Who did this?" he asked as he grabbed her arm softly and examined the bruises.

Caroline bit her lip in pain as Stefan ran his finger over the bruise. "It was a patient today" she said and sat down in front of him. "I don't know why he got so aggressive today. He's never this angry" she mumbled.

Stefan patiently listened as Caroline told him the whole story about this Klaus guy and how and why she transferred his case onto a next doctor.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked nervously biting her lip.

Stefan placed his hand on top of hers. "You did the right thing Caroline. Besides you've been treating him for one year, he hasn't gotten better. Everyone deserves the chance to get better although this guy is a total douche bag but he does too. Maybe Dr. Dracula can fix him" he joked and chuckled at his own joke.

"Dr. _David_" she corrected him and laughed at his joke halfheartedly. She could still not believe that she was sending him away but she had to. He wasn't going to get better with her. "I think you're right. He deserves to get better and I can't give him that." She agreed and smiled at him.

"Thanks Stef. You're the best" she said pulling him in for a hug. He hugged her back. They both stayed like that for a while before a throat cleared behind them.

It was Damon with a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh don't mind me kids. I was just waiting for the grand finale" he commented sarcastically strolling into his brother's office and took a seat next to Caroline.

"Shut up Damon!" Caroline and Stefan cried out in unison. Damon always believed that there was something more in Stefan and Caroline's relationship than friendship. Maybe it was his lame way of saying that both of them needed to get into some serious relationship.

"What brings you here at this hour Blondie?" Damon asked surprised to see her. In the morning when he asked Stefan if she would come by, he said '_she was busy for the day' _and now here she was.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the warm welcome. I was having a bad day" she muttered and banged her head on the table.

"There there Barbie. Ken here is going to make it all go away" Damon joked pointing towards Stefan who rolled his eyes.

"Stefan can you make Damon go away?" she asked sarcastically.

The older Salvatore feigned a hurt expression and placed his hand on his heart, "Ouch" he muttered.

"Whatever" she said and stood up. "I have to get back. Otherwise I'm going to have to sit up till midnight" she said and walked over to the door. "I'll see you guys later then?" she asked and both of the brothers nodded with a quick "Bye".

Once Caroline reached her office, she dug herself deep into work and kept working ignoring all phone calls from her friends. She really had a lot of work to do. She'd be lucky if she would be able to leave by night. Eventually work died down, the patients were all checked and she was officially free. She sighed and walked out of her office with just her bag in her hand. As she was walking, she could feel as if someone was watching her. She turned around and saw no one. She noticed it was getting really late and she needed to just get the hell out of there now.

She sighed and tightened her coat around her. She could still sense if someone was watching her, because the hair at the back of her neck stood up. She quickened her pace and walked to her car. She quickly rummaged her bag in search of her car keys. Upon finally finding them, she looked up at the window of her car and saw her reflection. It wasn't her reflection that scared her. It was _his. _

She swiftly turned around and dropped the keys onto the road in panic. She mentally groaned at her clumsiness but didn't dare to grab her keys back again once she saw his dead serious expression. Klaus stood angrily in front of her gazing at her with so much emotion but his face showed none other than rage. How dare she transfer him? _Reject him!_

"Klaus" she whispered breathlessly. He looked murderous right now.

"Why did you transfer me?" he asked ignoring her surprised stance.

"I haven't been able to help you for the past year. I think it's better if David takes your case" she answered truthfully.

Klaus' gaze hardened. "So he's _David _now?" he questioned angrily.

"Dr. David I mean" she said and looked around to see no one there on the streets. Maybe she shouldn't have left the office so late. "I should get going." She mumbled but before she could move, he had her pressed against the hood of her car with his body covering hers.

"You will take me back" he growled grinding himself against her.

Caroline's eyes widened at the intimate yet bold gesture. "Klaus let go of me. I can't do that. _Not anymore_" she said and struggled against him.

"Why not?" he hissed angrily. How dare she reject him?

"Let go of me before I call the cops" she threatened him and immediately knew that she had dug herself into her grave.

"You are mine. You will do well to remember that" he reminded her and pushed her, deeper, into the hood of the car. "Now you will call your assistant in the morning and tell her to get my case back to you. Am I clear?" he said and looked at her with wide eyes.

Caroline was shaking with fear and horror. She did not know what was going to happen but all she knew is that she had to stall him till she could inform the authorities.

"Yes" she answered sighing and closed her eyes, her lower lip trembling with fear.

Klaus watched her closely as a lone tear slid down her left cheek. He wiped his thumb over her cheek, removing the trace of the tear from her face. Watching her, he remembered the first time he met her.

_Klaus was sitting in the Central park, watching as parents played with their children and young couples sat together and held hands. No one noticed him. Or rather his hands. Filled with blood. Blood of the woman he had killed. He was a monster. That woman was Tatia. The whore who betrayed both him and his brother. Both of them played by the likes of a woman. She was pathetic and deserved the death she got. He killed her in the middle of the night. Stabbing her multiple times after making love to her. Each stab equaled every time she cheated on him. _

_He believed that until a young girl came over to him. She had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, chubby cheeks and looked around six years of age. She had a balloon with a long thread tied to her wrist and with the other she pulled at the sleeve of his coat. _

_Klaus looked down at her and narrowed his eyes but a small smile graced his lips. She looked like Rebekah. His baby sister whom he had last seen three months ago. He looked down at the young girl and put his arms on her shoulder. _

"_Hello" she said sniffing while her eyes filled with unshed tears. _

_He smiled back at her, "Hello sweetheart. What's wrong?" he replied using his British charm. _

_The young girl started crying and pulled at his sleeve again. "I can't find… I can't find her" she choked out between her sobs. Instantly Klaus wrapped his arms around her and patted her hair. He found it odd hugging such a delicate being. The last time he had comforted a child was his Brother Finn's son Henry. _

"_Well why don't you tell me who we're looking for and I'll help you" he offered with a small reassuring smile. _

"_But you've never seen her. What if she forgot me?" she whined and again her eyes filled with tears. _

_Klaus shook his head, "No one can forget someone as beautiful as you. How does she look like? Hair color? Eyes? Clothes?" he asked softly and the girl sniffled and answered his questions slowly. He found it odd that the young girl was forcing him to look for her mother. He was a killer, a monster. Not a caretaker but oddly enough he wanted to help her. _

_They searched for twenty minutes and came up with nothing. By this time, he was also slightly worried. What would he do with the child if they couldn't find her mother? He wouldn't leave her to the authorities or in the park. But he wouldn't certainly be the guardian she deserved. A few minutes later the young girl stopped and stared at a place. _

_She pointed at a young man standing by the park bench with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, the most beautiful pink lips and a small pointed nose. She was captivating. She was smiling and it was one of the most captivating moments of his life. The woman looked so stunning and full of light. The man, on the other hand, seemed like a sleaze ball to him. He was constantly trying to feel her up. His hands roaming the length of her bare arms while she awkwardly tried to move away, obviously uncomfortable by his touch. _

"_Is that her?" he asked kneeling down to her level. The girl nodded. _

_Klaus held her hand and began to walk towards the young woman. Supposed mother of the child. She was highly irresponsible for being a mother. She was supposed to be looking for her child but she was clearly busy flirting or talking to that … person. When he was in range of hearing them, he closed in on their conversation. _

"… _Look Tyler, I'm not here for this. I'm looking for Lucy. If you've seen her you need to tell me now!" the woman practically growled at the man in front of her. _

_He shrugged, "I haven't seen her okay? I just wanted to talk to you" he replied guiltily. _

_The woman turned around furiously and almost collided into Klaus. _

"_Oh! I'm sorry…" she mumbled and then her eyes landed on the child. "Lucy!" she cried and instantly kneeled and wrapped her arms around the child. "Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere" she scolded in a soft voice. Her voice as melodic and sweet as an angel's. _

"_Thank you… umm I don't know how she got away" the woman said to Klaus, standing up and taking a hold of Lucy's hand. _

_Klaus smiled at her. "Oh it's no problem sweetheart. Is she your daughter?" he asked. _

_The woman blushed pink and laughed. "I'm sorry" she choked out. She chuckled for a moment or two before she composed herself. "I'm sorry. No. She's not my daughter. I'm not even married. Babysitting for a neighbor" she replied trying to control herself from laughing yet again. _

"_Why does the idea of yourself as a mother have you laughing, love?" he asked interested in her answer. _

_She shuffled another laugh and then shook her head, "I don't know. It's just the idea of me being a mother. It's really weird. I can't even keep a relationship for a long while so a kid's a really far off thing to think off" she replied nervously wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry. My name's Caroline" she said with a bright smile as she held her hand out. _

_He took ahold of her hand and brought it to his lips, "My name is Niklaus but call me Klaus sweetheart" he replied with his signature smirk. _

That was when he had decided that Caroline would be _his_. Initially, he was just intrigued by her beauty and also her sharp tongue. But later that day once he went home, he had opened his sketchbook and began working his magic. It had been years since the last time he had felt inspired to sketch. Maybe she was his muse. Hours passed and later he was surrounded by sketches of the mysterious yet beautiful woman named Caroline.

He had got out all the information he could on _this Caroline. _Later on he hired a private investigator and then he got so much information about her, he was even more intrigued. She was like a drug. You kept consuming more, promising yourself it was the last time, whereas, it was just another push closer to your death.

When he got to learn that she was a psychiatrist, he jumped at the opportunity and instantly went to see her but once he got there, he did not get the reaction he wanted. She didn't remember him. _She had forgotten him. HIM! Klaus Mikaelson. _She only said that she had maybe seen him somewhere while if he told the truth himself, he hadn't slept in days because of her. But her ignorance only made him more determined. More determined to make her _his. _

**A/N: Hi guys! There you go. The dark part is going to come in the next chapters. THEY WILL BE VERY DARK. Secondly, someone asked if I was giving a background on Klaus or not. Don't worry guys, I'm going to do everything. I just need a little time and in the coming chapters, we will understand Klaus' character better. **

**That's it for now. Have a great weekend ahead. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline woke up for gasping for air. Her heart was beating like a machine gun and it was beating so hard, it actually began to hurt. She placed a trembling hand on her chest, trying to control her unfazed heartbeat. She looked around. She was in her own bedroom, tucked into bed. _Where was Klaus? Was it all a dream? Was it even real?_

She threw the covers from her body and jumped out of bed. She looked around but didn't find her shoes. She walked out of her room, towards the living room when she caught her reflection in the mirror on the wall and lost all color from her face. She was wearing the same clothes as she was in her dream. Or was it even a dream?

She tiptoed into the living room and eyed the phone. She bit her lip as she contemplated risking it. She wringed her fingers together and looked around for any sign of Klaus in her house. The house seemed empty but he could be hiding. Caroline bit her lips harder as she silently walked towards the phone. Her fingers curled around the object as if it was her last lifeline. _And it was. _

"Oh sweetheart. Where are you?" a voice came as soon as she picked up the offending object in her tiny hands. Caroline's eyes flew out of her sockets and she began shaking involuntarily. She hastily picked up the cordless and pushed the dial button. As if fate was being cruel, the phone line was dead. The sound of the dead line now filled the silence of impending doom in the room.

Before she could even think of another plan, Klaus stood a few feet away from her, arms crossed over chest and his signature smirk plastered to his face. He was obviously delightful in taking in her distress.

"You left the bed" he accused playfully and began sauntering to her. But every step he took forward, Caroline took two back.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked carefully looking around for an object to attack him with. Klaus seemed unaffected by the anger in her voice though he loved the fear he heard in her voice. It was like a drug to him. Much like her whole personality.

"What do I want? Hmm" he said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "_You" _he purred with a sinister smile. He fastened his pace but Caroline brought her hands forward to stop him.

"S-stop! S- Stay there… Or-O- Or I'll call the cops" she stuttered motioning towards the cordless in her hands. She knew the line was dead, maybe he didn't.

He laughed at her, "I cut the lines while you were knocked out." He answered and saw her confused face. "Well last night, I was sure you weren't going to call your assistant to have my case back but rather the cops to arrest me so I took the liberty to knock you out and bring you here till you… _calmed down_" he explained.

"Stay away from me!" she screeched and threw the phone at his face and ran towards the front door. She grasped the doorknobs and twisted them but they seemed to be locked. She pulled at them, banged at the door incessantly. Maybe someone would hear her and save her from this psychopath.

"Now now love, we shouldn't disturb our neighbors at this hour" he teased holding his finger up. "Besides we're only going to have a little fun today" he said mischievously and grinned.

"Somebody HELP!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing it was useless as the walls were almost soundproof but a girl could hope right?

Klaus moved forward and grabbed her by her arms before she even had the chance to escape and pulled her towards him as she kept struggling against him. He pushed his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled sweet like honey and lavenders.

"You were so much more cooperative when you were asleep" he breathed out seductively.

Caroline struggled even more under his grip and whimpered from his painful grip, "Let me go" she said. "_Please"_ she cried as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Klaus picked her up, effortlessly, ignoring her tiny protests and sat on the sofa in the lounge, placing her on his lap and hugged her, locking her arms towards his chest. He stroked her hair affectionately while she sobbed and cried as the realization of the whole situation sunk in.

After a while, they were both still in the same position though by now Caroline's tears had been seized. "So we're going to continue our little game. Though it will be my version now" he suggested and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. A promise that the worst was yet to begin.

"If you answer my questions truthfully you will be rewarded but if you don't or you lie, the consequences will be grave" he said and left a little warning at the end to keep her in check. She nodded slowly, not really having a choice.

"Fantastic!" he said with a huge grin. "Are you seeing someone?" he asked very seriously. He already asked her that question and knew that she wasn't. But he had seen her with Stefan Salvatore multiple times and they looked rather close to him.

"_Please don't do this_" Caroline cried harder and harder. Nothing they were taught in med school was helping her out of this situation. Not when she was kidnapped in her own home by one of her patients.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "_Caroline_" he growled in warning.

"No, I'm not" she snuffled out, her body racking with sobs and cries.

Klaus ran his hand on her back, comforting her, pleased with her answer. "Good girl. Now I believe we should have some breakfast and then continue this" he said with a smile. He lifted her onto her feet and kept a tight hold on her waist in case she tried to escape. He walked her to the kitchen and helped her into one of the barstools while he got busy in preparing breakfast.

Caroline eyed her own apartment with teary eyes looking for a sign of escape. She had to get out. She couldn't take this any longer. But she had no idea which doors were open and which were locked like the front door and she couldn't just jump off the balcony.

"You know…" Klaus' voice broke her out of her train of thoughts, "… your security guard here John was quite helpful to me. Is he nice to you?" he asked while tossing some freshly made pancakes into her plate and indicating for her to eat.

Caroline gaped and looked at him with disbelief. Deep down she knew there was something off about John but she never expected him to sell her out to a mad man like Klaus. "No he's not. Apparently he helped you" she sneered, glaring him.

Klaus looked at her amused by her little outburst. He sat directly in front of her and dug into his own breakfast, "So what is your relationship with Stefan?" he asked curiously.

Caroline's eyes widened again and she looked at him in disbelief. How did she know about Stefan? How long had he been stalking her?

Klaus chuckled at her response but covered his lips with a finger, "I've been watching you for a year now, sweet Caroline. I know a lot about you" he said.

"Stefan's my best friend" she replied through gritted teeth.

He clicked his tongue with his teeth and smiled, "Just like Katherine, Elena and Bonnie?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes" she replied clenching her jaw at the thought of him knowing her friends. Her _closest friends. _

"What about me? What are your thoughts on me sweetheart?" he asked attentively. He wanted to know exactly which category he fell in.

Caroline poked the food in her plate, no longer having an appetite. "I think you need help" she muttered almost exhausted.

Klaus narrowed his eyes on her menacingly and pointed towards her plate, "Finish your breakfast" he ordered changing the subject.

She just rolled her eyes and kept poking the food in her plate. She would literally throw up even if she ate a bite. The whole situation was daunting.

"So what's your evil master plan?" she asked after a while still sitting in the bar stool. "Kidnap me? Then what?" she questioned angrily. _Damn! Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? _

"A few things here and there but that it the general plan _yes_" he answered truthfully. No need to get into details.

"My family will find me, if my friends don't first" she said confidently. Her family had contacts, even though she didn't meet them regularly, they would _definitely_ notice her missing. If not them, her friend would. At least Stefan would.

Klaus smirked evilly, "By the time they even notice you, we'll be long gone" he answered back cockily.

"Why are you doing this? What will you get out of this?" she questioned angrily. She was not a possession or a toy to be passed among people. She had her own life.

Klaus' gaze hardened. He reached her in a minute and grabbed her by her forearm in a painful grip. He yanked her from her stool and started walking towards the lounge. Caroline whimpered as he tugged her along. He, carelessly, threw her on the couch in the lounge and stood in front of her.

Caroline reached up to her arm and rubbed the place where bruises were already forming in the shape of his fingers. "What the hell was that-?

Before she could even finish, he cut her off. "Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and went back to think, "You came to my office, I think" she answered with a casual shrug.

"You think!?" He laughed incredulously. "No! We met in the park. When you were looking for the little girl named Lucy perhaps. Ring any bells sweetheart?" He asked angrily. Each word he spoke, filled with rage and anger.

"That… that was you." She said remembering the whole scene. How could she forget? How many people were there with the name Klaus? How could she forget? Seriously?

"So what? I don't remember every stranger I meet" she stated angrily.

"I'm not just a stranger now, am I?" he questioned sarcastically. Suddenly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear. _Shit! That was her gun. The one she kept locked in the safe deposit in her room. _"Klaus" she whispered afraid of triggering any reaction.

"I should kill you. I should kill you right now" he spat angrily as he grabbed the gun in his right hand and ran his left hand through his hair.

Caroline shook her head slightly as her whole body began trembling. "… Klaus… just put the gun down and let's talk" she offered and slowly brought her hands up to the gun. She placed both her hand on the gun and lowered it from her chest to Klaus' side.

Klaus let her lower his gun but didn't lose the hold on his gun. He glared her and the only thing he could notice were her pink, plump, trembling lips. They were inviting him to kiss her. To _ravage _her. He instantly zoomed down on her and smashed his lips to hers. She hesitated and struggled against him but he lowered his body onto hers and began kissing her with full force. He moved his left hand to bury itself in her beautiful blonde locks while he pressed the gun, in his right hand, into her abdomen as a warning.

"You should know what's best for you sweetheart" he said and pressed the gun deeper into her stomach also while giving her neck at gentle squeeze. She nodded frightened and he smiled at her obedience and crashed his lips onto hers again. This time, however, Caroline only hesitated for about a few seconds before she began responding to his fierce kiss. She kept her lips closed for as long as she could before Klaus gripped her hair tightly and yanked her head back and she was part her lips.

Klaus plunged his tongue into her parted lips and explored every inch of her mouth. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance but Klaus easily won that battle.

Caroline couldn't help but get lost in the kiss. That was until she heard the thud of the gun dropping onto the coffee table. That was when the wheels in her head started turning. She brought her hands up to his neck and then lost them into his curly blonde hair.

To say that Klaus was surprised was an understatement. He was sure, he would have to force his way through to her but as soon as she reached her hands into his hair and started feeling him up, he snapped out of the trance and ran his hands up and down her body. He forgot the gun and kissed the woman who had stolen his peace for almost a year now. He broke the kiss and looked at her face.

She was a vision. A vision of pure beauty. A _Goddess. _Her lips swollen from his bruising kisses, her cheeks flushed to a soft color of pink, her breathing was erratic. Every sign pointed towards her approval but it was her eyes that he couldn't understand. There were unshed tears in her eyes and a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

He bent down and began trailing kisses on her throat while his hands roamed all over her magnificent body. Caroline gasped when she felt his lips on her neck. She shook her head, ever so slight to pull her out of the trance. _No! She had to stay focused. _She thought to herself.

As soon as she was out of his sight, he grabbed the vase on the nearest side table and smashed it against his head. He groaned and Caroline felt the blood of his head splatter on her face and hands slightly. She screamed as he groaned and fell almost lifeless atop of her. She pushed his weight off her and instantly began wiping her hands against her clothes as tears streamed down her cheeks. However, her relief was short lived as he heard him groan again. _Shit! He should be out cold. _

Caroline swiftly went to take the gun but was snatched back. She saw it was Klaus. She screamed at his murderous expression and instantly kicked and clawed against him. He restrained her and pinned her wrists down as he hovered over her with a deadly glare.

"You really shouldn't have done that sweetheart" he hissed angrily. He turned around and saw the gun a few steps away from him, on the table. As he was about to reach for it, Caroline's eyes flew out of their sockets and with a newfound courage, she kneed him and watched as he doubled over in pain. She got up from under him and tried to move towards the weapon but tripped when he caught her ankle and fell face flat on the floor with a thud as the gun flew further away under the table in the other corner of the room.

More and more tears streamed down Caroline's face as she could feel the few cuts and bruises on her face forming but she willed herself to get out of this situation. She kicked at his grip on her ankle and finally broke free.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She jeered angrily and scrambled away from him.

Klaus sneered and got up back on his feet. Caroline looked around for the gun but it was nowhere in her sight. She threw multiple items at Klaus only to be dodged by him. The final object within my approach was a letter opener. '_Where were you 20 minutes ago?' _She thought childishly and held it behind her back in one hand.

Klaus came to her and gripped her by her arm and jerked her up. He didn't wait a minute before he smacked her hard across her face. He had expected some retaliation but he never thought that she would hurt him. Not at least physically.

"How dare you!?" he growled furiously.

Caroline's cheek stung from the hit and it even hurt as the tears fell upon it. There was a cut on her cheek too now. As soon as she whipped her head back to look at him, she brought the letter opener to him and stuck it into his left leg with so much pressure that he could feel it was deeply embedded inside of his leg. She fell to the floor like him as he screamed in pain and grasped his leg.

Caroline scrambled away from him and watched as he kept screaming and yelling in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she kept mumbling as she looked around for the gun. She pushed the furniture and at last, when she shoved the table away, she found the weapon underneath it. She quickly grasped onto it as if her life depended on it and it did. With shaky hands she pointed the gun in Klaus' direction.

Klaus looked at her and scoffed. He twisted the knife embedded in his leg and without breaking eye contact, he pulled it out of his leg with a hiss. Caroline flinched and squealed.

"S-stop!" she shouted at him nervously while shaking like a leaf. "Just stay there!" she said again as she grabbed the gun tighter.

Klaus kept an impassive face and kept walking towards her.

"Klaus, I mean it. Stop or I'll shoot" she warned.

Klaus merely scoffed and began walking towards her again.

Caroline closed her eyes and looked away as she pulled the trigger of the gun. She waited for the sound of a gunshot or for a piercing scream although it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Klaus who had a mixture of disbelief and anger plastered onto his face. She looked back at the gun and pulled the trigger again but it didn't work. _What the hell! _

She kept pulling the trigger and backed away as Klaus walked towards her until her back hit the wall.

He got close to her and ran his hand through her hair as she flinched. "You'd really shoot me" he whispered disappointed. He looked at her face. Her beautiful face now full of injuries and bruises. Her forehead had a cut on the right side which was bleeding. Her cheeks and lower lip had terrible cuts. Even the skin under her left eyes was slightly bruised.

Caroline shook like a lead and swallowed. "Klaus…" she began.

"Shh" he silenced her by placing his finger on her trembling lips. All of a sudden, he grabbed a fistful of her hair in a painful grip and slammed her head against the wall, effortlessly knocking her out.

"Now you're going to see why you should play with me little girl" he said with an evil smirk.

**A/N: Hello! Just wanted to see how you all are doing and enjoying the story so far? This chapter had been written by my sister Victoria. (So typical right? I'm Annabelle, she's Victoria. Lol)  
>Anyways, tell me what you think and I'm not updating until I get 45 reviews. It's the third chapter and such a huge one. I need reviews people! Take care and have a good day ahead. Lots of love. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Personality disorder, abuse, violence, non con sex, rape, kidnapping and slight torture. Don't read if you can't handle. You have been warned. Now I don't want mean reviews. One more thing, this is not a love story. Rather the interaction between two characters. You all have to give Klaus the margin that he is **_**sick. **_**There won't be romance. It will be dark and it will only get darker. Soft hearts should not continue. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the very talented "Aaaammber" whose stories are amazing like herself and if you want to read some good, dark Klaroline, she is your person.  
>Secondly this chapter is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, "Mrs. LeaMorgan " who is my support system and without her encouragement I couldn't write any of my stories. Thank you for pushing me every day to complete my story. <strong>

Klaus watched Caroline's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful even with all those injuries on her beautiful face. She looked like an angel. The image of purity and sincerity. He could still remember all the conversations he had with her. How she always motivated him and all of her positivity was the main reason that drove him to take her. _Her light. _

He sighed and ran his fingertips over her beautiful features. He had bandaged and aided each and every wound of hers, including that on her head which was formed when he slammed her head against the wall. She had been out cold for quite a while now. She should wake up anytime now. Klaus was somehow very disappointed by her behavior. Would she really shoot him? Yes now that was obvious. It was a good thing he had taken the bullets out of the gun and kept it only to scare her.

Although her betrayal had showed him the right path to teach her, her lesson. He would give her so much pain and then he would be the only one to comfort her. She would forget even how to hurt him ever again.

Caroline stirred in her sleep and broke Klaus out of his train of thoughts. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and after a few minutes she was fully awake. She was confused at first and then it all came crashing back. _Reality _came crashing back at her. She was stuck. With a pissed off, psychotic Klaus.

"You're awake sweetheart." he said as a matter of fact and stroked her cheek affectionately. He helped her sit up and cradled her head. "Careful, love, you hit your head pretty hard" he said sarcastically as she held her head in her hands.

"Ughh!" she groaned in pain and discomfort and slightly touched to the place where her head was banged. It hurt like hell.

"As much as I'd love to hear such lovely sounds in your sweet voice. We have _guests" _he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Caroline eyed him curiously but got up from her bed when he helped or _rather dragged her out of it. _She could tell he was trying to control his anger and after the stunt she had tried to pull earlier, she didn't want to give him a new reason to lash out on her. Now she wasn't even going to blink the wrong way in front of him unless she was hundred percent sure that she could get out of this mess.

She stumbled into the living room as he kept tugging her along and at first she was not sure who he was referring to. But as soon as the sight of '_the guests' _came to her, her blood ran cold.

Klaus was pleased by her reaction and leaned in towards her wrapping an arm around her waist possessively, "The mailman was bothering me somewhat after that unfortunate _mishap _we had yesterday" he whispered menacingly as his stubble pricked her cheek. Some time ago Caroline would've found such a gesture adorable but right now as she stared ahead of her at the bloodied and battered poor man, the tears flowed down her cheeks out of their own accord.

"Is- is- did you?" she asked silently as she tried to control her suddenly erratic breathing. The tears kept streaming down her now pink cheeks as she feared for the poor man's life whose blood had stained the whole white sofas and even given her red cushions a newer shade along with the side of the carpet.

Klaus brought his hands up to cup her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumbs and gave her the most loving look. "Do you mean to ask if I killed him?" he asked softly. His caress as gentle as a lover's.

Caroline nodded shakily, too afraid to hear the answer. Because if she heard it, it would be real. This would all be real. She would be stuck here with a crazy murderer who was obsessed with her.

Klaus then smiled at her cruelly, "He isn't the first person I've killed" he informed her cruelly as if he was proud of the fact.

Her eyes widened. "You've … killed people?" she asked in disbelief.

"Many. But the first was just the day I met you actually. Her name was _Tatia. _She was my girlfriend but she was going behind my back with my own brother. Elijah. So I sort to end the feud and I killed her. Then when I was at the park, I saw you. I knew _you_ wouldn't disappoint me" he replied confidently and smirked.

Caroline backed away from him, "You… You're a _monster_. You're _crazy!_" she screamed at him angrily and when her back hit the wall, she slid down with her head cradled on her knees. She kept crying harder and harder. She didn't know what to do. Her only chance to escape was gone yesterday and she didn't know if she could tolerate him even a second more without killing him or herself.

"Let me go please" she cried. Her body shaking with sobs. "I promise I won't tell anyone" she assured as the tears kept flowing.

Klaus' gaze hardened. "Why would I want to hide you love? You're not a dirty little secret. You're _mine" _he hissed with a dark gaze that was roaming all over her form.

"No no no! I'm not _yours_" she bawled at him. "You _can't _do this" she said at last helplessly even though she knew he could, very well, do anything he wanted to do right now. There was no one to help her out of this.

"Caroline. I fancy you. _Truly_ but you are forcing me to take certain measures which will be _very_ disturbing for you" he told her seriously and sat down next to her, not giving her too much space. She would have to learn to adjust to his views and his rules. Not the other way.

"What do you want?" she whispered finally almost accepting everything happening to her. Her voice, small and broken.

Klaus smiled at her compliance and clapped his hands together excitedly. "We are meant to be Caroline but I am not as cruel a man you perceive me to be. I will give you time to settle into _our _lifestyle" he said softly and brought his hand towards her to cup her cheek. She obviously flinched and Klaus sighed but still placed his hand on her cheek.

"Stop resisting, love. We are a couple. This is what they do. Hold each other, touch each other, and talk to each other" he suggested and ran his other hand through he blonde curls. She was shivering visibly and it was not setting well with him.

"Come on. It's late. You should eat something" he said and pulled her up from the floor. He held her firmly against his side by placing his arm around her waist. This time he sat her on the dining table, considering the kitchen stools would give her a wonderful view of their '_guest'. _Somehow he was sure, she wouldn't have much of an appetite after that.

He sat on the head chair while she sat to his right. Her stomach was grumbling but she couldn't bring herself to eat anything. She felt sick that she was trapped with a murderer whom she thought was once her friend.

Klaus, on the other hand, easily dove into his plate and ate his dinner quite peacefully. He noticed her, not even touching the cutlery. He chewed on the bite in his mouth and looked at her to see her eyes filled with tears. She was frightened of him.

He sighed and pulled his plate towards himself and began cutting into the meat with his own cutlery. He held up his fork in front of her and waited for her to open her mouth so he could feed her. He wouldn't let her starve herself.

"Open your mouth sweetheart" he said but it sounded more like an order.

Caroline broke out of the trance she was in and looked at him, skeptically. _Was he going to feed her? Seriously? After killing a man in her living room! _

"I'm not hungry" she replied shortly not looking at him.

"I never said you were. Now open up" he growled impatiently and held the fork closer to her lips. She glared him as she opened her lips ever so slightly but enough for him to slide the piece of meat between them. Her plump lips seemed so inviting. The way they were moving, he could imagine her pink lips wrapped around another…

He was broken out of his train of thoughts when he heard the ringing of an unfamiliar tone. Caroline's eyes shot up at the tone and she glanced around searching for the center of the sound. It was her cellphone.

Klaus gazed at Caroline and saw her eyes fill with hope. False hope, he corrected himself. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out the blonde's phone.

"Mindy" he read the caller out loud. She was the assistant if he remembered correctly. An annoying woman, flaunting herself too quickly over to men.

Klaus smirked as an idea popped into his head. He held out the phone for Caroline and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Take it" he said and moved behind Caroline's chair and braced his hands on her shoulders.

Caroline tentatively reached out to snatch the object of her rescue out of his hold but he held it back and looked her dead in the eye. "Make her believe you are _fine._ If she comes here looking for you, I won't be responsible for my actions" he warned her and placed the phone in her hands.

Caroline pressed the button and brought the phone up to her ear. "He- hello?" she said and her voice cracked half way before she corrected herself when she felt Klaus' hand press into her shoulder, warningly.

"Caroline. Where the hell are you? Is everything okay?" she was bombarded with questions and her voice so loud that Klaus could also hear her. He chose to exact moment to dip his head and descended his mouth from her ear to her jaw to her slender neck. He gently bit her earlobe with his teeth.

Caroline closed her eyes, in momentary relief of hearing her friend's voice. "I'm fine. I was just a bit tired. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" she lied confidently and surprisingly her voice sounded pretty convincing.

"So you're coming tomorrow right?" she asked over the phone.

Caroline looked towards Klaus for an answer as he placed an open mouthed kiss on the pulse point on her neck, making her shudder. He shook his head to answer her.

Caroline shut her eyes and a few tears slipped her eyes. "No. I need a few days off" she replied lamely.

"Look Caroline. I know that you're the doctor here but these patients wouldn't be here if they didn't need your help. You can't miss too many days of work. I can get you three days off if you like but that's it" she reasoned.

Klaus pressed a kiss to her jaw and then to the corner of her mouth, earning a glare from the blonde. "Three days it is" he whispered in her ear only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah thanks. I appreciate it" she said hoping the call would continue long enough for the girl to find out something and call the cops.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mindy asked again in a worried tone.

Caroline was on the verge of yelling, '_No I've been kidnapped by my psycho patient who killed someone in my living room'. _But she stopped herself, however, she was still unable to reply.

Mindy definitely took notice of her silence as Klaus did who bit the skin of her neck slightly as a warning. "Caroline does this leave have something to do with Klaus?" Mindy asked skeptically.

Both Klaus and Caroline's head shot up at the question. "No. No" she answered quickly. "I'm just tired with Elena and Damon drama and Stefan's brooding" she said trying to cover up her silence.

"Okaayy" the reply came elongated and Mindy was sure there was something else going on. "See you later then" she said awkwardly and ended the phone call.

Caroline shut her phone off and dropped her head onto the table with a loud thud. She knew Mindy didn't believe her lies but she just hoped that she would be smart enough to call the cops instead of coming over herself.

"Now that wasn't very hard. Was it?" he questioned teasingly. He stroked her hair softly before picking up the plates and dumping them in the dishwasher. As he turned around, he saw that Caroline was no longer in her seat but standing only a couple of steps away from him. She brought her hand up in air and slapped him hard across his stubbed cheek. She had used every ounce of energy she had in that slap and the sting of pain in her palm was the only proof of that because Klaus barely flinched.

However, before she could bring her hand back to her side, he grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and gripped it hard enough for her bone to snap.

"How dare you?!" he growled at her angrily and squeezed her wrist tighter in his hand. He heard her cry in pain but ignored it. He was blinded by rage. Once the tears started slipping like water out of her eyes, Klaus only loosened his grip on her wrist.

"You're a sick bastard" she growled at him as she nursed her broken wrist.

Klaus' gaze hardened and all his features went rigid. His, once teasing mode, changed back into his murderous mood as he grabbed her face and pulled her face closer to his. "You want to know who a sick bastard is?" he asked menacingly. "I'll show you" he promise darkly and slammed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss.

Caroline tried to back away but he was having none of it. He placed both of his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him possessively ignoring her tiny fists hitting his chest. He rather felt turned on by her resistance. He ran one of his hand from her hip to her hair. Running it through her sides, learning every curve of her body like a thirsty man in search of water. He moved his hand from her side to her hair and yanked it hard enough to make her lips part.

As soon as her lips parted, he slipped his tongue in and ravaged each and every inch of her mouth making her moan softly into his mouth. He pulled away with a wolfish smirk and glared the blonde in his arms trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Caroline glared him and a shiver passed through her when she saw him smirk. She couldn't even think what to do before she was lifted off her feet and hoisted on her his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she said as he began walking towards her bedroom and she slammed her fists into his back but apparently they were not affecting him in the least bit.

The next thing she knew, she was dumped onto her bed carelessly. It took her a few minutes to gather herself and sit up straight, to see Klaus locking the bedroom door and moving towards her. He sat down on her bed next to her and, much to his dismay, she tried to move away but he kept a firm grip on her with one of his hands while he moved the other to brush away the strand of blonde on her face.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice sweetheart" he offered and stopped himself from laughing. He sounded so much like a badass villain.

"Go to hell!" she spat at him before she kicked him in the gut with as much force as possible scrambled to the other side of the bed but Klaus caught her leg easily and pulled her back. He growled as he pinned her down on the mattress and hovered over her. He watched as she struggled underneath him and smirked. Tonight she would be his.

He took out a piece of rope that appeared out of nowhere and began tying her hands to the bedpost. She struggled against him but obviously her strength was not even equal to half of his. Once he had tied both her hand, he placed both of his hands on her waist and smirked at her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this _sweetheart_" he purred creepily.

"Let go of me!" she said as she struggled against the restraints. "SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed as loud as possible. At this point she didn't care if anyone came in, she just needed anything to stop this from happening.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as Klaus started stripping in front of her. He took off his shirt and his jeans and boxers were next to follow along with his shoes. He hovered over her and looked down at her clothed state.

"You are far too dressed for our activities love" he said and he pulled her hair out of the band she was confining them in and then unbuttoned her jeans and threw them away. The next was her shirt to be ripped open and thrown across the room along with her shoes. He sat on her torso and straddled her to keep her from moving.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks onto her neck. Klaus moved his lips to her cheek and kissed her tears, tasting them in the process. He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked of her pulse point, making her shudder and cry harder.

"Shh! It's okay sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered soothingly against her skin and stroked her mane affectionately. He wiped her wet cheeks gently with his thumb and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

He moved down and trailed a series of hot kisses on her throat to her chest to her breast covered in the lace garment. He smirked and cupped her breast in his hands. He looked down her glorious body once again, admiring it but it was still covered with the black lace undergarments.

He lifted her body to reach his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. As soon as the cold air hit her breasts, her nipples went hard. He growled and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he massaged the other with his able hands. He flicked, kissed, licked and sucked like an expert and Caroline bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, not to moan.

Once he was done, he gave the same treatment to the other nipple and brought his hand down to her aching center. He placed his hand on her sex and got a moan from her. Caroline looked mortified and was a deep shade of crimson.

Klaus took her moan as a sign of encouragement and rubbed his hand over her center, through the garment. As a result, Caroline thrashed harder against the ropes. He kissed between her chests before trailing down to her flat stomach to her navel to the waistband of her underwear. He growled as he grabbed the garment with his teeth and pulled it down only half way till her thighs. He impatiently used his hands to rip the offending object from her leg and cast it aside.

Klaus gazed upon her body like a hungry, horny man while Caroline cried harder and the tears kept falling. She felt disgusted and used. She was even more ashamed that she was actually wet for him. The whole ordeal just made her sick.

"Klaus please don't do this" she cried. Her last attempt at saving herself from this fate. "I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry. I won't do it again. _Please_" she said, not even sure what she was apologizing for.

He gazed up at her once with a look of lust, passion and adoration. "I can't do that. You need to know who you belong to Caroline" he said with finality as he positioned himself at her entrance.

With one gentle and slow movement, Klaus thrust himself into her slowly. He felt her walls tighten around him and was pleased to know that Caroline was so tight and wet for him. _Only him. _

Caroline closed her eyes as she accepted this to be her fate and felt him hard and ready at her entrance. Her eyes flew open once he thrust inside of her. Her walls stretched immensely to compensate his size inside her.

Klaus, no longer, held back and kissed her senselessly. Unlike the previous kisses, this one was soft and sensual. He started moving inside of her and his pace quickened making Caroline whimper in his mouth but he braced both of his hands on her breasts and massaged them as he began quickening his pace inside of her.

Caroline clenched her fists and her nails bit into the skin of her palm as she focused not to give him the reaction he wanted. He thrust inside of deeply before pulling out all together making her almost whimper in loss. _Almost. _He braced his hands on her hips and rolled them against his own as he pushed his cock inside of her. He kept thrusting and was twice awarded with a moan/snivel, along with a lovely blush covering her cheeks, as he found her G-spot.

His thrusts became rough and hard once he got frustrated by her lack of response to his ministrations but as soon as he noticed he was causing her more pain than pleasure, he was back to being his gentle self (Or at least as gentle as he could be)

Soon Klaus grunted Caroline's name for what seemed the 'millionth' time and came as he spilled his seed inside of her. He fell on top of her. Both of their bodies lined with sweat. He slid out of her a few moments later and rolled onto the bed, pulling her into his side.

Caroline lay still as the tears kept flowing out of her eyes. Could she have done something differently to avoid such a fate? Yes, no or maybe. All she knew was that the one thing keeping her going through this torture was gone and she had nothing else to save now. He had taken her pride, her body and her dignity. She had nothing to lose.

Klaus placed his hand around her waist and covered their bodies with the sheets lazily as he pressed a kiss to the top of his girl's head. "We're going to be so happy together" he said and peppered her face with soft, feather kisses. Eventually Caroline slipped into deep slumber hearing his promises of their _'bright future together'. _

**ATTENTION! I AM CASTING A VOTE FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY. PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO VOTE OR I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AND THE NEXT UPDATE COMES WITH AT LEAST 80 REVIEWS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: Personality disorder, abuse, violence, non con sex, rape, kidnapping and slight torture. Don't read if you can't handle. You have been warned. **

**This chapter is dedicated to, "LovetheKlaroline" who has been reading my stories since I've joined the world of fanfiction and she has always lifted my spirits. Love her for that.  
>Secondly, I'd like to dedicate it to someone who's been there since the start too. Reading and reviewing every story's every chapter. "jessnicole". Both of you guys are amazing spirits. Thanks for your support. <strong>

**(With every chapter, I'm going to give out dedications as a token of my appreciation for your love) **

Caroline kept tossing and turning all night. She could barely sleep straight for ten minutes. Nightmares came coming back to her. She felt dirty and humiliated. What embarrassed her even more was the fact that she was craving his touch. She could still feel his hands all over her body and her spine shivered in anticipation of it.

Klaus was sound asleep next to her with a content smile on his face. Even in his sleep, he had a tight grip on her. His arm sprawled across her waist as he lay flat on his stomach. His curls messed up and the sunlight streamed through the curtain highlighting his features. How could a man this beautiful be so cruel? She thought to herself as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She was sure that now that he had slept with her, he would kill her. And she was kind of ready to die. She just wanted to see her friends one more time. Her family.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Klaus was now awake and watching her intently with a lazy smile on his face.

"Good morning sweetheart" he greeted with a dimpled smile on his full, red lips.

Caroline didn't reply him and looked away. She could not bear it to see him in such a happy mood while he had just _raped_ her last night. She looked out of the window and saw as a few birds flew out of the view. She wished nothing more than to be free like them. To be able to see the outside world again. Away from him.

"What are you thinking darling?" he asked as his fingers toyed with the ends of her blonde locks. He even dragged his fingers, slowly and sensually over her collarbone, but she stayed still.

Caroline just kept staring out of the window. "When will I be free" she answered without thinking and for a second she thought she had dug herself into a deeper grave but when she heard his laughter, she relaxed. _Somewhat. _

"Oh sweetheart" he chuckled. "You are free. Come on. Get ready. I'll take you shopping" he offered as he propped himself on his elbows.

Caroline's eyes shot wide at that. It was just what she needed. _An opening to escape. _"Really?" she asked skeptically, trying to keep her excitement to herself.

Klaus smiled at her eagerness. She looked adorable with her eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course. After last night, I think you deserve it" he said smirking, reminding her of the consequences if she misbehaved. "But of course we will have certain rules" he added. His expression serious.

"Rules?" she asked frowning.

"Yes. First of all. You will wear what I tell you to. You will stay by my side at all times. You won't talk to anyone unless I permit it. No sneaking off or trying to run away otherwise when I get you back, _which I will, _I will punish you _immensely_ sweetheart" he warned in a very suggestive manner making her gulp in fear. The risk was great but she couldn't let such a chance go. She had to play along.

"Okay" she mumbled slowly trying to form some sort of plan in her head. She was so focused on her thoughts once again that she didn't notice him moving out of bed towards her closet. He opened it and brought out some towels.

"Would you like to join me for a shower darling?" he asked with a smirk but she couldn't see it because his back was facing her. His _naked back. _

"Oh so I have a _choice_ now?" she bit back sarcastically.

"Since I had such a … _delicious_ meal last night, I'm going to let your snarky behavior pass" he replied simply moving into her bathroom. "_Just this once sweetheart" _he warned her as he shut the bathroom door, leaving Caroline to her own devices.

She didn't waste a moment before she got out of the bed and dressed herself as quickly as she could and scurried to the door. She twisted and turned the knob but the door was locked permanently. She skipped back to the living room and checked the landline. As before, it was dead. She scurried to her bedroom and heard the sound of the shower running. _Great! He was still in the shower. She had more time to search for anything to help her out of this situation. _

She searched the drawers to look for anything. Most of her stuff was in the drawer except everything that could help her contact someone. For example, her cellphone, her laptop, her iPad. Even her iPod was gone.

She groaned and kicked the floor in frustration and suddenly she felt something collide with her feet. She looked down and saw it was something in Klaus' jacket's inner pocket. She looked back at the bathroom door and picked up his jacket. Reaching into the pocket, she grasped the object and pulled it out. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart beat faster than ever as she saw the object of her escape in her hands. _Her pager. _

Usually every time that device went off she cursed it but now it was the best blessing of her life. She was glad it was a two-way pager. She quickly typed a '911' message to Stefan and Damon both. Hoping they would have enough sense to come with the police.

Just as she heard the shower turn off, she quickly slipped the pager back into his pocket and ran out of the room towards the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't notice that he had in fact broken one of his rules again.

She was almost there when she caught her reflection in the mirror in the hallway. Her hair was messed and tangled a little bit. The skin of her cheeks was flushed but that was not what drew her closer to the mirror. It was the mark on her neck. Rather_ marks. _She inched closer to the mirror and ran a trembling hand over the marks on her neck. There were little red marks on her neck, collarbone and the top of her chest. She looked closer and slipped off one side of her shirt to reveal her shoulder that had a bite mark too. The marks didn't hurt physically but only emotionally. He had possessively marked her last night. Tears slipped her eyes again as she thought of her life. She wanted to help people and how had that turned out for her?

Maybe her father was right after all. She should have joined the family business or at least should've chosen a better profession. She could now hear his words ringing in her ears.

'_This life is not what you're meant for. You're foolish to think you'll have a proper life after this' _

Even her mother was never really fond of her choice of profession. But still she had never voiced her opinion as boldly as her father.

'_I may not like your job but you will always be my little Care bear. I do hope you realize your mistake sooner rather than later'. _She had told her when she was leaving for the big city.

She was, again, so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a presence behind her. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing him. She cast her eyes down to hide the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him even if she had cried in front of him hundreds of times before. Klaus placed his finger under her chin and tilted it to make her gaze into his eyes.

"I didn't steal you away to make you cry sweetheart" he said softly. His hands cupping her face and thumb was softly caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears in the process until new ones replaced the old ones.

She looked up in his eyes and trembled at the softness of his features. "_Please let me go. Please. _You've had all you want_. Just … please" _she cried out.

Now Klaus looked annoyed and _angry. _He grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him with a lot of force. "You think that this is all I wanted? You think all I want from you is your body?" he asked as if the idea repulsed him. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled in her face when she didn't answer him straight away. She flinched and tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight.

"Y-yes" she stammered.

"I love you Caroline and I want us to be together and to be happy" he said softer than before, cupping her face with both his hands. "Soon enough you'll know how much I love you" he whispered and walked towards the kitchen to prepare food for them.

"I'll make something for us. Go get ready. I have put some clothes out for you" he ordered and left for the kitchen.

After an hour, both Caroline and Klaus were ready to go to the market but Caroline felt like something was wrong. As if reading her thoughts Klaus walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him confused till he slid a breathtaking, huge diamond ring in her ring finger. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with an accusatory gaze.

"Can't have people thinking we're not a happy, lovesick couple" he suggested with a cheeky grin and placed a kiss on her knuckles before examining the jewelry on her finger. "Don't worry love. I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking." he said smirking at her.

Klaus linked Caroline's arm through his and walked to the front door. Caroline almost felt excitement that she would be out of the door after days of being held captive. Klaus knocked on the door 5 times in a repetitive manner and the door was suddenly opened by John, her doorman.

He gave Klaus a curt nod and averted his gaze from Caroline. "You know what to do" Klaus instructed the man who nodded obediently and locked the door of Caroline's flat behind them. Klaus tugged her along to the elevator.

Once they were inside and waiting, Klaus turned to Caroline and gave her a very serious look. "As far as anybody is concerned we're a newly engaged couple. Very much in love. You will only address me by calling me Nik. You will not deny me anything I ask of you. Don't even mention to anyone that I was ever your patient. Everything you purchase should be approved by me first. You're not allowed to wander off or talk to anyone without my permission. If I even suspect someone flirting with you or you with them, I will tear him into pieces in front of your eyes and you will be receiving another punishment. Am I clear sweetheart?" he asked with a fake smile as the elevator doors dinged signaling for them to depart.

Caroline barely nodded as he kept tugging her along. They drove to a shopping mall nearby in his SUV. All the while Caroline could only hope that this nightmare would soon come to an end. She was tired and frightened of Klaus and his mood swings. She didn't know exactly what would set him off but that was not all she could think about. Her mind wandered to the ring in her finger as she kept playing with it. It was a beautiful diamond ring and any person who would get such a ring would surely be flattered but she wondered why he had a ring with him?

"Klaus" she said gaining his attention. "Can I ask you something?" she wondered shyly hoping he wouldn't snap at her.

Klaus, on the other hand, seemed pleased that she was beginning to interact with him. He gave her a full, dimpled smile "Of course love. Go ahead" he offered and began to park the car.

"Whose ring is this? I mean I know you said that you didn't steal it but you obviously didn't buy it for yourself so who did you give it to before me?" Caroline asked as they reached the mall and began walking inside.

Suddenly the smile from his face disappeared and was replaced by a look of sorrow and disgrace. "It belonged to my girlfriend Tatia. I intended to give it to her one night but instead I killed her" he said unaffected by anything.

Caroline stiffened next to him and began slightly shaking.

"She was playing my brother and I. Telling Elijah that we had broken up a couple of weeks ago and I had moved on. Although she never had to convince me about her relationship with Elijah. I never thought, she would be pathetic enough to shag two brothers at a time. I only presumed she had the bond of friendship with Elijah kind of like your bond with Stefan" he explained and mentioned Stefan's name with utter hatred.

"Stefan and I are just good friends" she muttered and thanked God that they entered the first shop and were greeted by a sales person.

"Hello. How can I help you?" she asked politely looking at the couple young.

Klaus gave her his best smile and tightened his hold on Caroline's waist. "Hello love. We'd like to buy some dresses for my beloved here. Semi-formal and _form fitting _please" he said charmingly and pressed a soft kiss to Caroline's forehead.

The woman awed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Of course! If you would follow me, I'll lead you to a private changing room" she said.

"No. He can wait outside right?" Caroline spoke up for the first time, wanting a few minutes to herself.

"Nonsense love. I want to see you in each and every dress" he said with a warning smile. Well to Caroline it was a warning while the woman found it lovable.

After an hour of modelling in each and every sick dress Klaus wanted, they made the final purchases and Caroline wasn't really sure why they were buying so many clothes but she was sure it wasn't going to be good news for her. Klaus was paying for all the clothes and Caroline was standing by his side like a dutiful fiancé when something caught his eye. It was a dress with too many qualities to ignore. A smirk appeared on his lips as he asked the shop assistant to bring the dress in a size smaller than Caroline's. She nodded confused but placed it in the changing room regardless.

"Caroline love. I want you to go try that dress" he said with an evil smirk on his lips.

She frowned at his sudden request and walked in the changing room to look at the dress. He walked in right behind her and sat on the couch while she went further into the room to change. She looked at the dress in her hand. It was a short, fitted black dress and quite frankly it seemed slutty more than anything else.

"This is a smaller size" she called out just looking at the dress with disdain.

"I know" came his reply which made her fists clench in anger and frustration. "Would you put it on yourself or should I come and give you a hand?" he questioned leaving no room for argument.

Klaus waited for a witty reply but when none came he was pleasantly surprised. Instead he heard the ruffling of clothes and he smirked. He stood up and walked to the door of the whole private section and locked it and walked back to sit on the couch, waiting for Caroline to come out.

He could already feel himself getting hard by only imagining her in that dress. When he had seen it on the dummy, he knew it was form fitting, but it would be even better in a smaller size than her actual measurements. Well at least well for him to see.

Caroline came out of the dress room trying to pull the dress lower which was barely covering her ass and hugging her body like a second skin. She knew it was just another one of Klaus' efforts to irritate her and for her to lash out so he could get to '_punish' _her again but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She had to admit the dress was something. It was something Katherine would wear but she didn't have enough confidence to wear something so revealing. Apparently Klaus had other ideas.

Klaus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he growled lowly not moving his gaze from her body. He beckoned her forward with a flick of his fingers at which Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come here" he breathed out. He was still sitting and once she came to stand in front of him she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look which he conveniently ignored.

Her long, slender legs were bare to him along with most of her thighs. He was pleased to see such a view. Last night he had been very impatient and barely had time to memorize her body but now he had all the time in the world. _She was his after all. _

"Turn around" he ordered and when she hesitated, he growled and grabbed her legs turning her around forcefully. He ran his hands on her bare legs. From her lowers legs to her thighs just below where the dress ended.

He slightly shoved her dress up to reveal even more skin to him and a little bit of her ass but she brought her hands there to peel his hands away uncomfortably. He grabbed both of her hands and shoved them aside roughly and continued running hands on her legs.

Suddenly the distance between them was quite annoying for him and he pulled her down into his lap. Her eyes widened as she was pulled down into his lap and he placed both of his hands on her hips to guide her to sit in such a way that she could feel his length brushing against her. _God! He was so hard. _

"Do you know how long I've waited for to see you like this? In my arms. In my _lap?_" he questioned seductively. His stubble pricked the soft skin of her cheek and his voice was harsh and raw.

"I- I think we need to go" Caroline stuttered and tried to get up but Klaus pulled her back violently, causing her to bounce in his lap. He groaned at the movement and placed his hands on her hips steadying her.

"Love if you keep doing that, we're going to be here _all day_. Just do as I say" he ordered in a harsh voice. His breathing hard and erratic.

He rolled his hips and let her feel his hardness. He placed his hands on her lip and forced her to move her hips in order to meet his gentle thrusts. Caroline bit her lip trying not to make any sound of encouragement because she could feel herself getting wet for him. That was what troubled her most. Her body liked everything he did to it. _Very much. _

Suddenly he removed his right hand from her hip and moved it to her front. Running it from her navel to her sex. He cupped it through the dress and gave it a gentle rub causing Caroline to moan. He pressed his hand harder on it and rubbed it forcefully, enjoying the way she was unconsciously pressing her body towards his hand.

"You like that don't you?" he questioned as his left hand groped her ass and right one fondled with her sex. He bunched the dress up to her waist so that it wasn't in his way anymore. He pushed his fingers inside her underwear and fingered the moist flesh of her pussy. Without warning he inserted two fingers inside of her.

Caroline gasped out loud and her eyes widened as he thrust his fingers into her, curling them to make her scream his name. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her. His pace is fast and hard. Caroline feels herself getting wetter by the minute. Suddenly Klaus picked her up and put her on the floor.

"I need you **now**" he snarled frustrated. _Sexually frustrated. _

He lowered his body onto hers and just as she was about to protest, there was a knock on the door. "Is everything okay? The door isn't opening. Check if it is locked from the inside" the shop assistant's voice sounded from outside the door as the handles twisted and turned.

"Just give us a minute" Klaus called out angrily. _Why couldn't he have his time with Caroline without nay interruptions? _

The woman seemed to get the hint and responded with an 'O' and left the couple with the limit of 5 minutes before she would barge in.

Klaus looked at Caroline who gave a sigh of relief at the intrusion. "We can do this here or at home love. Your choice" he offered with a smirk as he saw her face losing all its color.

"I-I … We had sex last night Klaus. Not again" she mumbled not wanting to give him any hint that her body wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Klaus chuckled at her, "Nonsense. I will ravish you until you are sore to even walk" he promised darkly which made Caroline gulp in fear. "Now the least you can do is suck me off sweetheart" he ordered and sat up on the couch after helping her stand.

"No" she said glaring him and crossing her arms over her chest. Enough was enough. She wasn't his little whore who would do as he wanted.

Klaus narrowed his eyes on her before standing up and moving to stand in front of her until their noses were almost touching. "I thought you would've learned your lesson by now but I think I need to teach you some manners" he warned her.

It was Caroline's turn to laugh at him. "Klaus this is the open world. I just have to tell one person and you'd be behind bars. What makes you think I won't tell that woman to call the cops right now?" she challenged him.

"Because you wouldn't want something to happen to your dear friend Stefan would you?" he threatened with a menacing smile. He glanced at her confused face and stroked her cheek before running his finger on her lips. "I have a lot of sources sweetheart. You don't want to mess with me. Now I think it's time we go home. You've created quite the scene" he said, no longer in the playful mode he was earlier.

He let her change into her own clothes before he grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the mall and shoved her into the car. While he was driving Caroline kept quiet knowing she had provoked him in the worst way possible. They reached her apartment far too soon for her liking and that is when everything was thrown to hell. Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Katherine were outside her building waiting for her.

"Caroline?" Elena asked worriedly totally ignoring Klaus. "Damon got your message. We thought something happened. Is Stefan with you? Have you seen him?" Elena bombarded her with questions without giving her the time to answer. Damon came up behind Elena and placed his hand on her shoulder.

He offered his hand to Klaus. "I don't think we've met. Damon Salvatore. Blondie's best friend _forever_" he quipped sarcastically.

Klaus grasped his hand and gave him a firm handshake without breaking eye contact. "This is Nik. He's …" Caroline tried explaining but was cut off by Klaus himself.

"I'm Caroline's boyfriend/ fiancé. We got engaged just last night" he said with a dimpled smile and lifted her hand to show the ring to her friends.

"Oh my God!" Elena and Bonnie squealed happily but Katherine was the first one to say anything except OMG.

"You didn't tell me you were dating someone" she accused with a pointed look, however, deep down she was bouncing with happiness for her best friend.

"I…" Caroline started but didn't know what to say. "Where's Stefan?" she asked noticing his absence.

Everyone looked at each other and finally there gaze settled on the elder Salvatore. "I thought you would've seen him. He hasn't been home since last night. Maybe he's with his secret girlfriend too" he joked and everybody laughed carelessly unaware of the danger their friend could be in.

"So this is why you sent out that 911 message? I should have known" Elena squealed. "Congratulations to the two of you" Elena said first hugging her friend before going towards Klaus. "You don't mind. Do you?" Elena asked shyly but Klaus forced a smile and shook his head before he hugged Elena back.

"Now I know why you didn't go for Vaughn" Katherine said hugging her best friend and then congratulated Klaus. "I can't wait to see Tyler's face when you tell him" the curly brunette said with an evil grin on her face.

"I'm so happy for you Care" Bonnie said hugging her best friend. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. But why didn't you tell us? You know we would've only supported you in your decision" the dark skinned girl suggested a little hurt that her best friend had hidden such a big thing from her.

"I apologize. It was my fault really. We decided to keep it low profile until we were both sure of what we wanted and well last night we decided what we wanted" he said looking at Caroline lovingly who was desperately trying to look half as convincing as him.

Damon Salvatore was the last one to congratulate her because neither was he convinced so easily like the rest nor was he very happy about the new either. He'd always hoped that Caroline and Stefan would get together eventually because his brother needed someone like her who could keep him straight and, more importantly, happy. But with Stefan's sudden disappearance and Caroline's sudden engagement to this stranger, he knew something was up and he was going to find out. No matter what.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm sorry I've been trying to write this chapter for so long. Like a week and now I finally got it done. Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. But I gave you guys a very long chapter so … Please check out my new Klaroline story "I still love you" **

**Next chapter comes with 130 reviews. Try not to be so quick this time. LOL. Just kidding. Hope you enjoyed. Review please. Thank you and have a great week ahead. Love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Personality disorder, abuse, violence, non con sex, rape, kidnapping and slight torture. Don't read if you can't handle. You have been warned. SMUT WARNING!**

**Chapter dedicated to the lovely "Maevelin" and "Klaroline-Fantasies". KF makes the best covers and has made two or three of them for my stories too. Maevelin has the most amazing stories. Go check both of their profiles. **

After making Caroline and Klaus swear upon their lives that they would be meeting the group for dinner, Caroline's friends left the couple alone to go into her apartment. Caroline tried stalling and keeping them with her because she was truly terrified at the moment. All her plans were blown. Klaus had Stefan and was going to force Caroline to do everything he wanted. And to top it off, he knew that Caroline had asked for help _thanks_ to her open mouthed friends.

As soon as her friends were out of sight, Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm tightly and led her up to the apartment which was locked instantly after they went inside. Caroline was shoved inside and fell on the couch as Klaus paced angrily, running a hand through his hair every once in a while.

"You called your friends for help. Not a very good move love" Klaus said angrily as he sat down next to Caroline looked her in the eye. "Now I _must_ punish you" he declared with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Caroline gulped and avoided his gaze. "Klaus I'm sorry. Please" she said but didn't know what to say next. He placed his finger on her lips and shushed her. "Shh! You don't want to talk back to me when I'm so angry at you sweetheart. It may not directly affect you but it will affect Stefan" he warned and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Change into the dress. We didn't get to finish what we started at the store and we have a couple of hours before we have to go see your friends" he ordered watching the time on her watch and threw the dress in her hands, not waiting for an argument.

"I-I…" Caroline stammered as she fiddled with the dress in her hands. One thing she had learned was that Klaus could be gentle if he wanted but he liked to be rough. _Animalistic. _And she wasn't sure if she could bear it again.

Klaus sighed before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and instantly shoved her into the wall with her back to him while her front was at the wall. She groaned but Klaus only shushed her again and kissed her neck.

"You drive me mad. Do you know that?" he whispered huskily as he swept her hair to the side to reveal the zip of her dress. He slowly dragged the zip down but Caroline quickly held up the dress by its front to prevent it from falling.

"Go and change. I want you back within two minutes" he commanded still angry as he saw her holding the dress to cover herself even though her back was completely bare to him.

Caroline ran into the bathroom and locked it swiftly behind her. She slid down against the door and a few tears slipped her eyes. She bit her lip as he heard him mumbling something outside. Knowing she had practically no choice, she slipped off her dress and changed into the short, black one he had gotten her. That dress literally made it hard for her to breath. She sighed before removing the trace of any tears from her face and just as she was unlocking the door, she heard him bang the door.

"Come out love. You can't hide in there forever" _Yeah but I can try. _

She stepped out of the bathroom and glared him. Apparently he had taken the time to take off his shirt. He walked to her and ran his hand up and down her sides. "Hmm" he hummed approvingly.

He grabbed her arm and roughly brought her closer to him. That gesture just proved he was in the mood for rough sex. "Now love. I'm not using ropes this time but any resistance will result in Stefan Salvatore's direct demise" he threatened and Caroline's eyes widened at how easily he could threaten to kill someone. But then again, he had killed people for far lesser crimes. Like the poor postman.

"Walk over to the bed and sit on it please" he said in a very soft voice. '_False sense of hope'_ her mind screamed at her. She walked over to the bed and turned her head to see him watching her legs and her ass as she moved and sat at the very edge of the bed.

He came over to her in record time and pushed her down on the mattress and gazed at her hungrily.

He bent down and hovered over her. He crashed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. Her lips were soft and plum. He got lost into the kiss but tugged her hair when she didn't part her lips. It had become a habit. Whenever he needed a kiss, he'd have to pull at her hair. She parted her lips and Klaus quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He sucked on her lower lip and upper lip, gently nibbling and biting it every once in a while. His hands ran over her form. They both broke apart panting. He looked down on her swollen lips and felt pride inside of him that he was the one to do that to her lips.

"Take off my clothes" he ordered and watched as she almost hesitated before his threat rang in her ears and she did as told. She tried to avoid looking at him but that only frustrated him more. He grasped her face harshly and made her look at him.

"I want you to look at me sweetheart and don't close your eyes even for a second" he said.

Caroline nodded and looked at him just as he suggested but with more loathing than lust. Klaus bent his head and placed a kiss on her neck. His hands found her breasts and he began massaging them through the dress.

He placed kisses from her throat to her chest and when the material seemed to be obstructing his path, he ordered her to get up so he could remove the dress but then another idea popped into his mind.

"Remove your dress." He ordered and just as she was about to quickly remove her dress he stopped her. "Slowly and sensually love" he told her and looked at her with a hungry gaze. Caroline blushed deep red in embarrassment and slowly grabbed the hem of the dress and tugged it over her head. She was sure it wasn't as slow as he would've wanted but she couldn't bear the embarrassment anymore.

It was as if he almost lost his mind when he saw Caroline like that. He quickly found the clasp of her bra and threw it across the room and her underwear was next to follow. They were both, now, totally naked to each other. Caroline was just hoping he'd do it and get it over with but Klaus had more plans in mind.

He placed both his hands on her breasts and weighed them in his palm. He massaged them slowly but roughly and pinched her nipples until they were hard. He descended his mouth on her right nipple and sucked on it while his hand played with the left. Soon after he switched them, sucking on the left one while playing with the right. Once he was satisfied and saw her writhing beneath him, literally, he moved downwards.

He kissed each part of her till her navel before descending on her legs. He kissed her inner thigh and Caroline shivered in response. "So responsive" he teased as he placed on open mouthed kiss on her clit. Caroline moaned loudly and blushed deep red. He nudged her legs apart and saw her wetness. She was so wet for him. Already.

Klaus smirked deviously as he settled himself between her legs before shoving his length into her without warning. Caroline's eyes widened as she felt her walls stretching to their maximum to adjust him.

"Fuck! You're so tight Caroline!" Klaus groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. He slowly began moving himself inside of her. He moved his hands from the mattress to her breasts. He massaged her breast and cupped them as he moved inside of her in a fast and rough pace. Caroline moaned freely because she could no longer control herself. It was like her mind was not in control of her body anymore. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him in an iron grip.

"Klausss" Caroline moaned unconsciously and was rewarded with a hard thrust which literally made her eyes roll to the back to her head. Klaus grabbed her hips and moved them in such a way that his thrusts went even deeper.

Caroline raked her nails over his shoulders and she was so sure that there would be marks over his back after she was done. Satisfied that she was no longer resisting Klaus lifted her left leg up and hoisted it on his shoulder creating an even deeper angle for him and plunged into her again. He knew flexibility wouldn't be a problem for his _cheer captain. _

"Tell me you're mine" he growled and slammed his length into her again with so much force that it shook the bed.

Caroline bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second only to be punished with him squeezing her breast in a painful grip.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he shouted at her and slammed into her harder and then hoisted her other leg on his shoulder too making her whimper. "Now answer me!" he said in a lower voice than before.

"I'm yours" she answered back, still not looking in his eyes.

"Say it _again_" he commanded as he plunged into her again and again.

"I'm yoursss" she shrieked as she came and hearing her say that she belonged to him made him come for the second time but he was far from done with her yet. He spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her, sweat lining both of their bodies.

He rolled them over so that she was on top and he was still buried inside of her. Caroline gave him a questioning look to which he responded with a wolfish grin. "Your turn love" he said and gestured for her to continue.

"I'm tired" Caroline half-lied. It was not a complete lie. She _was_ tired and a little sore. Having sex was one thing but having sex _with Klaus_ took things to a whole new level.

Klaus stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and chuckled at her. "Oh sweetheart. I told you, you'd be sore to even walk once I'm done with you and I intend to keep that promise" he promised darkly and then placed his hands on her sides. He removed his length from her and gave her a minute to breathe before he began massaging her breasts.

"I will never get tired of this" he said pinching her nipples while he forced her to sit on top of him and straddle him. "Go on sweetheart" he ushered her and watched the conflicting emotions on her face.

Caroline slowly moved up and guided his hard length inside of her again making her eyes widen and her mouth open as her walls stretched again and the muscles sore muscles hurt. Klaus gasped and placed his hands on her hips steadying her.

"Roll your hips" Klaus said not giving her time to adjust and began moving himself inside of her. Caroline did as she was told and rolled her hips but she had little control over her movements because of Klaus and his hands on her hips who was moving them to his own accord. It was as if he was showing her that even when he gave her a choice, everything was still under his control.

"Caroline" Klaus rasped out.

Klaus grunted a few more times as _his _Caroline rode him. Her hair falling down and lightly touching his chest. Her hands were placed on his chest to support herself as she worked on his length while he played with her breast yet again. He tweaked her nipple until it was hard again. He tugged at her hair and lowered her mouth to his as she rode him and crashed his lips to hers. He kissed her senseless before moving his lips to her neck.

He kissed the velvety skin of her throat and bit her neck re-marking her. He moved his lips to her shoulder and that was the place where he bit her hard enough to leave a mark which would last for days, if not weeks. Caroline screamed in pain but he only kissed the bruise, lightly licking on it to ease the pain.

A few, pained tears fell from Caroline's face onto Klaus' chest. He reached out to her and wiped her cheeks clean once again and moved his hands over her body again.

"Genuine beauty" he complimented as he gazed on her perfect body. "Let's see if you can do so well on the chair" he said and a shiver of fear and anticipation passed down her spine. He lifted her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat down on the chair and forced her to straddle him. She slammed herself hard each time she went down on him. He gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him as she slammed herself onto him again making him growl. She bucked her hips as they both moved together faster.

He cupped her breasts and kissed her chest as she worked his length.

"Caroline" he grunted as he came and spilled his seed inside of her, once again and kissed her slowly and sensually as if soothing all the pain he caused.

They both stayed that way. Both too absorbed in their own worlds to say anything. The silence wasn't awkward and, for once, Caroline didn't mind the silence but she had been itching to ask something and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Why did you tell my friends that we were engaged? You could've told them we were just together but you said we're _engaged_" she wondered biting her lip.

"I told them that so that when we get married, it's not too hard to believe for them" he answered simply shrugging.

Caroline's eyes widened. "What!?" she screamed and jumped away from him. She quickly wrapped the sheet on the bed around her body to cover herself up. "I'm not going to marry you" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus narrowed his eyes on her and walked up to stand in front of her. "You are in _no_ position to make demands _love_." He hissed. "We _will_ get married. _Tomorrow_. After which we are going away for our honeymoon" he informed her.

"You're crazy! I'm not going to marry you. You can't make me" she mumbled shaking her head. Even though she knew he just had to say Stefan's name once and she would even kill herself for his safety.

"You act as though you have a choice. You lost all that choice once you sent out those help messages" he hissed angrily.

Caroline shook her head again and took a step back from him. "Please Klaus" she pleaded for the billionth time as a stray tear escaped her eye.

He took a step forward towards her and each step he took forward, she took one back until her feet collided with the foot board of the bed. "Shh! We don't have time for this sweetheart. We have to shower and get ready to meet your friends" he said in a soothing voice as he wiped the stray tear from her cheek and kissed both her cheeks tenderly.

Klaus placed his hand from her cheek to her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze and then moved it down to her chest which was covered with the sheet. He tugged at the sheet and lowered it so that her breasts were bare to him. He cupped her right breast in his palm and bounced it. "You have no idea what you do to me" he murmured huskily.

He, then, brought his other hand to her left breast and began massaging both of them tenderly. He felt himself go hard again. She had this effect on him. He pinched her nipples and as a result, she moaned quietly.

"I have a lot of different positions I want us to try and we will" he promised as he peppered her neck with kisses. "After we get back home from this wretched dinner" he said annoyed.

"You want more?" Caroline asked. Her voice shaky and trembling from the tears and his touch.

"I did promise to leave you sore" he reminded her with a dark chuckle. "Don't worry love. It'll only hurt in the beginning. Gradually you'll get used to my _sexual appetite_" he guaranteed with a dimpled smile.

With that said, he picked her up and walked into the bathroom. He placed her on the sink and threw away the sheet she was wearing.

His lips attacked every single inch of her body. Caroline barely had room to breathe. "I hate what you do to me" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. "You're a dark cloud over me Caroline" he murmured.

He needed to fuck her again. He knew that after this they had to endure miserable long dinner with her friends before he could fuck her again. Right now he wasn't thinking straight, he was just looking at what was in front of him.

Once she was fully naked in front of him, he picked her up again and carried her into the shower. "Turn on the shower" he commanded as he continued his assault on her neck and chest.

Caroline reached over her head and turned the shower on. She jumped momentarily, stunned by the coldness of the icy water.

He slammed her against the cool shower wall. After a few minutes, he let her stand in the shower and spun her around so that her face was on the cold tile.

"I'm going to take you from behind Caroline" he warned.

He entered her just as he finished his sentence. He slowly moved inside of her until she adjusted to the position. He pushed deep inside of her causing her breasts to rub against the tiles.

One hand controlled the movement around her waist while the other hand teased her clit.

"_Klaus" _she moaned his name as the pressure in her lower abdomen began to increase. His thrusts became faster and more urgent as he felt a familiar sensation come over his body.

This time they both reached their peak simultaneously. He pulled out of her slowly and turned her around to make her face him. Both of them looked at each other but didn't say anything. Klaus guided her back under the spray and began washing her body. He took his time as he lathered her hair with soap. He made sure that he cleaned every square inch of her body, paying special attention to _certain areas. _

After she was clean, Klaus began to knead her shoulders. Every once in a while he would lean in and kiss her shoulder surprising Caroline. After a while, they both left the shower clean but prude. Klaus was actually relaxed and in a very good mood whereas Caroline could swear he had fulfilled his promise. She was _very sore_ and could barely walk let alone feel relaxed. But as promised, they both got ready on time and after a series of warnings from Klaus, they both made their way to the restaurant where they were making their way to the table where all her friends were already seated and waiting for them.

Klaus led Caroline to the table with his arm around her waist. Two tables had been combined together for the group. Even Tyler, Mason, Vaughn and Jeremy were present there this time.

Klaus and Caroline sat side by side and Katherine sat next to her newly engaged blonde friend.

"So how did you guys meet?" Bonnie asked excitedly lacing her hand through Jeremy's under the table.

"Umm… we…" Caroline started but was interrupted by Damon who leaned forward with a mocking expression on his face.

"Yeah how _did _you two meet?" he asked suspiciously glaring Klaus.

Klaus stared at him with a menacing smile. "We met at a coffee shop not far from Caroline's workplace" he answered smoothly.

"Oh typical coffee shop _love_" the eldest Salvatore commented sarcastically.

Everyone could detect the tension between the two but to everyone's surprise, Klaus chuckled. "Oh! Wrong there mate. Our love is far from _typical_" he answered with a fake smile.

"Why didn't you tell us about him Care? He doesn't seem like the serial killer type that you would hide him" Elena said jokingly while giving a firm glare to Damon.

Caroline rubbed her sweaty palms against the tablecloth and turned to her friend with a smile. "I'm sorry Elena but we didn't want to expose something we weren't sure of ourselves and honestly I didn't think Nik would propose so soon" she answered and Klaus turned to her with a smile and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing her to anyone else" he announced and all the girls watched them in awe while the male population glared him with hate and jealousy.

"So that's why you refused me that second date" Vaughn joked pointing towards Klaus.

Klaus chuckled at his joke, even if he didn't like it one bit. "Sorry about that one mate. She told me all about your fixed date" he mocked smirking towards Katherine.

Soon enough, everyone erupted into a normal conversation and surprisingly Klaus fit well into the group. Everyone seemed to have forgotten everything and Caroline sat there silently eating her food but the only person that kept glancing her way and her _fiancé's _way was Damon Salvatore. She knew she needed to get someone to look for Stefan secretly and who better than Damon.

She cocked her head to the side, pointing towards the bathroom and gave Damon a look. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the tablecloth and stood up. "I'll be back" she muttered and to her surprise Klaus nodded unfazed and interestedly kept listening to Bonnie and Elena's talks about their jobs and their plans for Klaus and Caroline's _wedding. _

Caroline walked over to the bathroom and waited for a while. She bit her nail nervously and wondered how and where Stefan would be.

"Blondie!" Damon whispered as he appeared in the women bathroom. "What the hell is this?" he asked gesturing towards their table.

Caroline bit her lip harshly and looked over to where her friends and _Klaus _were. "Did he notice you came here?" she asked nervously. Her voice shaking.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "Who? Your boy toy Nik?" he asked confused.

"He's… Did he notice you?" she asked again stammering a little.

"No. I don't think so" he answered truthfully. "Why? Scared he might get jealous?" he taunted jokingly.

Caroline gave him a death glare. "Do you know where Stefan is?" she asked coyly.

Damon gave her a casual shrug. "Yeah he left for Paris a few days ago. We have a client there" he answered.

"Well, if you talk to him, can you ask him to call me? He isn't picking up any of my calls" she informed him hoping he'd call Stefan and realize he was, in fact, missing. _Kidnapped. _

"Yeah sure. I hope you told him about your little boyfriend. Otherwise he is going to be royally pissed" Damon commented watching Elena fawning over Klaus.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah. He knows" she mumbled lowly.

"Is this for real Blondie? Is he forcing you to marry him? I know he's British. If there's a matter of his visa or something. You can tell me. We can sue him and send him back faster than he can do anything against you" he stated looking at her intently. He knew he wasn't Stefan but he considered her his little sister and he'd be damned if he didn't do anything when she needed his help.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. God! Why couldn't he understand that his focus needed to be Stefan, not her? "No Damon! Don't be stupid. Now let's get back but please tell Stefan to talk to me" she requested him and when he nodded rolling his eyes, they both went back to the table, with Klaus glaring them the whole time.

Caroline knew she had taken a risk when she didn't tell Damon but she had to make sure Stefan was alright before she actually told anyone because she couldn't live with herself if anything happen to her best friend because of her selfishness and stupidity.

Once they were done, Klaus and Caroline walked over to his car together and Caroline hugged her jacket tighter. Even though she wasn't wearing a much revealing dress, thanks to the mark on her shoulder, it was still really cold. Klaus noticed her slightly shivering and placed his jacket on her shoulders giving her a small smile. She gave him a tightlipped smile and that too because she needed something from him.

"Klaus?" she called him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm" he replied.

"I want to see Stefan" she replied and closed her eyes, waiting for his outburst. But she didn't care. She had to see him. She _needed _to see him.

**A/N: Hi guys! Don't hate me. I had this chapter written but I lost it. I swear. No excuses but I actually lost it. Hope you guys liked it though. I added a lot of smut. Next update comes after 170 reviews. You guys are too quick with reviewing. But thanks for all your love and support. **

**To make up for my lack of updating, I have started to write the next chapter as we speak but I will only update once we reach 170. So go! R & R. Love you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: Personality disorder, abuse, violence, non con sex, rape, kidnapping and slight torture. Don't read if you can't handle. You have been warned.**

Caroline bit her lips nervously and kept chewing it until she felt the taste of her blood on her tongue. Klaus hadn't lashed out as she had thought he would. He had only smirked and blindfolded her before bringing her to the mysterious warehouse where _allegedly _Stefan was.

Klaus kept his hands on her shoulders and guided her to sit while he scrambled around.

"Can I see yet?" she asked for the hundredth time.

She could hear ruffling and groaning in the background before she felt Klaus' breath of her neck and his fingers undoing the blindfold. "Of course love" he whispered and petted her hair as her eyes squinted and adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Caroline's eyes literally bulged out when she saw her best friend gagged and bound to a metal chair, covered in blood. But the knife twisted in his leg was what made the tears fall down her cheeks quickly. "Stefan?" her voice came out trembling.

He looked up tiredly and tried to say something but the gag prevented him from doing so. Klaus chuckled but she could barely notice him or the other man standing behind Stefan when her best friend was in such a battered condition.

"That knife is for what you gave me the other day" Klaus taunted, reminding her of the day she tried to escape and stabbed him in his leg. Needless to say, her plan had miserably failed.

Caroline disregarded him completely as she went to her friend. She slid on her knees, ignoring as the hard cement scraped the skin of her knees. She placed her hands on Stefan's cheeks and wiped the blood from his face as carefully as she could, not to hurt him. Tear flowed freely down her cheeks. "Stefan I'm so sorry" she mumbled as she fiddled with the strap of the gag behind his head.

The man standing behind Stefan tried to stop her but she hissed and gave him a death glare before casting away the gag. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Caroline yelled angrily looking towards Klaus.

"Caro-line" Stefan's voice came out as a whisper. He sounded so broken. Not only emotionally but also physically.

"Don't worry Stefan. I'm gonna get you out of here" she promised and wiped a lone tear that slid down his cheek, mixed with the blood from the cut on his cheek.

Klaus kept observing her moves silently. Watching as she interacted with Stefan and attended to his needs so softly and carefully. He craved for that. He wanted that. He would _have _that.

"Don't make promises you can't keep love" he advised her with an amused smile on his face.

Suddenly Caroline stood up but didn't move away from Stefan. "Is this what you want? Do you want people to hate you? To fear you?" she asked incredulously. How could he hurt someone like this? Maybe she had seen him kill someone but it hurt even badly when that someone was her best friend.

"Your girl's got a sharp tongue" the dark skinned man commented quirking an eyebrow at Klaus. "I always thought that Kol was the one who liked pretty little things with sharp tongues" he added mischievously. _Wait! Who's Cole? Kol? And she isn't anybody's girl! _

Klaus smiled. "I like feisty women" he commented gazing at Caroline adoringly as she glared him with such hate and loathing. He only wondered how amazing the sex would be if they were both angry.

"Leave Stefan out of this" Caroline stated glaring Klaus.

"No"

"No?" she asked shaking with anger. "He's one of the most important people in my life Klaus. I assure you if you don't let him go now, I will _kill _you" she threatened him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. She didn't know how she got so much confidence but seeing Stefan like that because of herself was killing her. She would be damned if she let anything happen to him.

"Watch your tone Caroline or there will be consequences" Klaus warned pointing his finger at her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked laughing. "Are there only consequences for me to bear? What about you? You hurt my best friend Klaus! I don't think I should be kissing your feet anytime soon" she commented sarcastically.

"Care" Stefan's voice diffused the tension in the room. "Drop it" he said and slumped down.

Caroline walked over to Stefan and cupped his face again. "I'm not going to leave you here. You have a life Stef and no one. Least of all him, has the right to take it away from you" she reassured him and suddenly kissed his cheek before going towards his ear. "Do you trust me?" she asked whispering low even only for the two of them to hear.

He gave her a slow nod and she smiled before she grasped the knife embedded in his leg and pulled it out. He screamed loudly at the pain but Caroline ignored his cry and held the bloodied knife to her neck, looking directly at Klaus, who was fuming at the intimacy between the friends.

"Let him go" she demanded bringing the knife closer to the skin of her throat.

Klaus's eyes widened only the tiniest bit before he raised his hands in surrender. "Put it down love" he said slowly. "_Before you hurt yourself_" he added cautiously and caught Marcel's eye who was trying to move towards Caroline without her noticing. "There's a good girl" he added with an uneasy smile.

"Care – please" Stefan's plead came but she shook her head and ignored him.

"No! Just let Stefan go otherwise I'm dead" she declared scraping the knife against the skin of her neck. Threatening Klaus didn't work last time, maybe it'd work this time if she harmed herself.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Klaus yelled at her frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and paced lightly before turning to her. "Fine! I'll let him go. _After_ he swears to secrecy, you marry me and stay with me willingly" he offered.

"No. Caroline DON'T!" Stefan warned her but was cut off when Marcel clamped his hand over his mouth. The blonde looked between her best friend and Klaus.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she asked glancing in Stefan's direction.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he casually inched closer to her. "I think you're just going to have to trust me love" He stated narrowing his eyes.

"Caroline, don't or I swear to God I'll kill you myself" Stefan cautioned again as Marcel turned around and landed his fist into Stefan's jaw.

"I thought I told you to be quiet" Marcel spat angrily before punching Stefan again.

"NO stop!" Caroline yelled as she walked closer to Marcel and Stefan, lowering the knife only a little. Which was apparently enough for Klaus, who ran to her and grabbed her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest with her arms locked in. She struggled against him to get free but his hold on her tightened a lot more and she was forced to drop the knife in her hand from the pressure.

"I think it's time we leave. You know what to do Marcellus" Klaus mumbled as he let go of Caroline only to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Caroline's eyes widened and she banged her fists against his back trying to hurt him but he only chuckled at her.

"Let go of me! You said you'd let Stefan go!" she yelled at him as she hung from his shoulder.

"Yes I did say that. However, I did not say when exactly." He told her smugly and began moving out of the warehouse towards his car.

"No! Put me down! Stefan!" Caroline yelled as she kept on hitting his back with her tiny fists which were apparently doing nothing to him. He placed her back on her feet, to open the passenger door of the car and to shove her inside.

He quickly walked over to his side and sat in the car. Caroline tried to open the door and escape but apparently he had activated the child lock. _Great. _

Before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Klaus grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face closer to his, only to slap her so hard her face turned to the other side.

"Ahh!" she cried in pain as her cheek throbbed after the hit. But he was far from done. He grabbed her by her hair again and made her look at him.

"That behavior back there was intolerable love. Next time something like that happens, I assure you a slap is going to be the least of your worries" he snapped at her and watched as tears slipped out of Caroline's eyes at the throbbing sensation in her cheek. He sighed before gently running the tips of his fingers over the red mark and kissing the tears that had fallen down her pink cheeks.

"Let's go home. I'm sure you're very tired and we still have one more round to go before going to sleep" he assured her and with that said, he started driving and Caroline's face paled at the thought. She closed her eyes for a second and willed herself not to panic. But it was hard. She didn't remember the last time she had this much continuous sex.

Around thirty minutes later, they reached her apartment. Once they were inside, Caroline barely deposited the keys in her hand on the side table before Klaus grabbed her hand and led her to _their_ bedroom. He locked the door behind him and instantly went to Caroline. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other fiddled with the waistband of her pants. He pressed her body closer to his. Close enough that his erection was pressing into her lower back.

He removed his hand from her waist only to bring it up to her chest and cup her breasts. He pushed her pants down slightly till her ass was exposed and shoved the dress up to see her in all her glory. Much to his annoyance, she was wearing underwear. He growled before roughly shoving her to the bed.

Caroline fell onto the bed onto her stomach. She lifted herself a little only to be pushed back down by the weight of Klaus' hand on her back.

"You will never wear underwear again. Do you understand me?" he commanded her with a stern voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not your little slave. I'll do whatever the hell I want" she snapped at his childish behavior angrily.

Klaus growled lowly before landing a smack on Caroline's bum which caused her to yelp unexpectedly. "You will _not _wear any underwear and you are only allowed to wear dresses and skirts from now on" he informed her and with that said, he brought her pants down her toned legs and even tore her underwear away. He bunched the dress up and lifted it to reveal her cheeky little bum to him. He brought his hands up to the neck of the dress and tugged it forcefully, causing the dress to tear down the middle. He discarded the material quickly and found her without a bra.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and dragged her with him so that she was lying flat on her stomach in his lap, while her ass was perched on his knee like being served on a silver platter. He squeezed her butt cheeks firmly before giving each a little slap. "You've been a naughty girl haven't you love?" he asked teasingly.

Caroline's eyes widened and she tried to squirm out of his hold but he was far too strong for her. "Let go of me you freak!" she yelled and tried to get out of his hold but his grip was too strong.

"Bad language earns you more punishment" he touted teasingly.

He ran his hand over her bum again before giving it a slap. Then came another and another and another. He didn't stop until her ass was a lovely shade of red and she was practically dripping wet _for him_. He placed her back on the bed flat on her bum and watched as she unconsciously moaned when her bottom touched cold sheets. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and seemingly, she was too tired to fight him.

He saw her glistening arousal and smirked devilishly. "Bend over on her knees sweetheart" he said with a mysterious glint in his eyes. At first she didn't go as he told her before a warning growl escaped his lips.

She got up and bend over on her knees while placing her palms flat on the bed. Once she was on all fours, Klaus moved behind her on his knees and placed his hard and thick length at her slick entrance teasingly. Her hips bucked involuntarily and he smirked before entering her.

"Ah" Klaus breathed as he felt her walls clamp around him tightly. He closed his eyes in pleasure and placed his hands on her breasts fondling with them. "You're so tight Caroline" he grated out.

He started moving inside of her slowly, this time letting her adjust to his length inside of her. His pace quickened a little seeing as he got no response from his partner.

Caroline bit her lip hard to not make any sound. She had unconsciously let him have control of her for the last couple of hours but that was not going to happen again. Even if he was killing her. Even when his skillful fingers were teasing her. Even when he was fully inside of her.

His pace kept quickening and soon he had to hold onto her to not let her slip away. He pounded into her restlessly and furiously. Furious for her lack of response. Furious for her misbehavior. Furious for her resistance. Furious for her hesitance.

Hours passed but Klaus stayed awake after their _tiresome_ activities in bed. He held her close to his body and could hear the soft beating of her heart. Her back was pressed into his front as she slept soundly. Her blonde hair spread out on his chest and slightly on the pillow, surrounding her like a halo. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. He moved a stray lock of blonde from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Once the obstruction was out of the way, he could clearly make out the print of his fingers on her cheek. It had somehow gained, a purplish color from its initial red color. He trailed his fingers softly over the mark and she winced and shifted in her sleep a little. She twisted and turned around, still in her sleep, to face him. Her body now curled against his own. The feeling of her naked skin against his own only made it all the more real and him, even guiltier.

Guilty for treating her the way he was. For hurting her. For harming her. Continuously but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't always been like that. He was once a kind, typical _in love _boyfriend until he was betrayed so bad his heart had literally shattered into a million pieces. Tatia had broken him. He had loved her unconditionally and she had ruined him.

He had somehow been able to forgive Elijah but he couldn't forgive Tatia. Nor would he forgive Caroline, if she ever chose to betray him but her punishment wouldn't be as easy as Tatia's. No. No! He would keep her by his side even after her betrayal and remind her every day the reasons why she shouldn't have.

But that was a matter to discuss when the time came. She hadn't yet committed such a crime nor would he give her the chance too. He picked up the cellphone on the nightstand next to him and sent a text to someone.

_Prepare the jet for tomorrow. It's time the new Mr. & Mrs. Mikaelson get to meet the rest of the family -K_

With that message sent, he fell back to sleep, wrapping his arms around her, legs tangling together. He could not have remembered the last time he slept so peacefully.

The morning after that was a rush. Klaus told Caroline to get ready quickly and meet him in the living room as soon as possible. Caroline huffed annoyed as she took a shower and came outside to check her clothing. She glanced through her wardrobe and found a check shirt. She threw the shirt on the bed and went back to look for some jeans but was unable to find them. She searched every inch of her closet but she couldn't find any of her jeans, shorts or even pajamas. Just as she was about to tear her own head off, she heard a throat being cleared behind her.

She turned to see Klaus leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Need my help with anything love?" he asked smirking. His eyes raking over her towel clad form.

Just looking at his smirk, she knew he had some part in this. "Where are my clothes?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Right there my love" he pointed towards the closet, innocently.

Then she remembered his command from the previous night and clenched her fists. "I meant my _pants!?" _she asked him angrily.

"Like I said. Only dresses and skirts. Now I suggest you find a pretty little dress and wear it unless you want to spend the day in a shirt or towel only. That won't be a problem for me either" he suggested and grinned satisfied when he saw her pick out a black dress from the closet. He always did like that but it wasn't the dress for today.

"Wear the white one" he told her. His voice commanding as usual.

Just to annoy him, Caroline grabbed the black dress and tried to walk back into the bathroom to change but Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I said. _Wear. The. White. One." _He whispered dangerously his other hand flew to the knot of her towel. "Unless you want me to help you with that" he warned and Caroline shook her head and yanked the white dress off the hanger and came out ten minutes later, changed into the knee length white lace dress.

"Don't you look lovely" he commented placing a kiss on her temple and much to his dismay, she tried to turn her head away. Klaus sighed and noticed that she had been becoming more resistant ever since he had taken her to see Stefan. Maybe it was a mistake on his behalf to reward her so quickly.

"Enough. No more of this snarky behavior" he warned her. "Now we have a guest downstairs who is here to get our marriage papers signed and he will submit them to city hall today" he informed her and watched as all color drained from her face.

"What" she whispered wide eyed.

Klaus smirked. "You heard me. We're getting married. Right now" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"No Klaus- the girl in question started but was cut off by him easily.

"No more excuses darling. We get this done now and then we have a flight to catch" he said and pecked her lips softly. "Now don't misbehave or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson" he threatened her and his hands went over to the hem of her dress slowly. Caroline's eyes widened and when she tried to pry his hands off of her, he gave her a warning look and she backed off, knowing there was no use fighting him now. Pleased with her obedience, Klaus bunched up her dress till her waist and looked to see her wearing no underwear. He smirked at that. _Of course she wouldn't. He hadn't left any for her to wear. _

He hummed satisfied and pulled her dress down forcefully. "Come on. Let's not keep our guest waiting" he drawled holding out his hand for her to take.

Caroline looked at him with watery eyes and shook her head slightly. "No. Please" she pleaded. Her voice trembling. "You can't do this" she refused shaking her head.

He held his hand up and shook his head. "Caroline. You do realize I still have Stefan. Now put that lovely smile on your face and come" he ordered and took her hand and led her towards the main room where a lawyer was waiting for them.

Caroline had half the mind to tell the man everything but she knew Klaus was a man with many tricks up his sleeve. He could do anything. _Literally. _So just like an obedient pet, she sat on the sofa and plastered a small, fake smile on her face trying to keep the tears in her eyes at bay. Klaus, on the other hand, was ecstatic. One could literally feel the energy radiating off of him in waves. First, Klaus signed the papers and gave the lawyer a smile and then the papers were passed to Caroline, who stared at them for too long.

"Are you alright?" the lawyer asked doubtfully. "There's no pressure. If you're not comfortable right now, we can do this after you come back from your trip" he offered and looked at Klaus.

Klaus clenched his fists for a minute but then exhaled and smiled. "Of course." He breathed out reassuringly. He turned towards Caroline and grabbed her hands softly. "We _can _do this another time sweetheart. If you want" he said softly but Caroline could identify the threat in it. _If you want… I can kill Stefan. _She shook her head and grabbed the pen out of his hand.

"No. It's alright. Just a little nervous" she said with a small smile. Her eyes trained on the papers. She brought the pen forward until she felt the tip of the pen scrap against the surface of the paper. She signed at the first page, then the second and went on. She could hear the lawyer congratulating them and Klaus thanking him but all she could remember and recite in her mind was.

'_She had just signed her life away for Stefan. What else did she have to sacrifice now?' _

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE. After this there will be Klaus and Caroline bonding so hold on tight. Slight Stockholm syndrome warning for the couple of next chapters. AND Happy Thanksgiving all you lovely people! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Calm down sweetheart" Klaus said placing his hand on top of hers, softly stroking her hand with his thumb. They had been sitting in the plane for about ten minutes and Caroline's nerves were all over the places. It had been two days since Caroline was officially 'Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson' and then Klaus had congratulated her and booked his private jet to take them to London to visit his family. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. Although the upside of being married to Klaus was that he was being extra gentle and caring. Not the monster he had been to her for a week prior to their marriage.

He hadn't forced himself on her since the papers had gotten signed. But that didn't mean he didn't touch her. _Intimately. _He did but they didn't go as far as sex and for that she was grateful. But there were also downsides, for example, Klaus had changed all her wardrobe with clothes of his own choice. True to his word, Klaus had only left her closet with dresses and skirts. Her underwear was suddenly missing too. All matching bra pieces were still present but the panties. _Just gone! _

"I'm fine" she replied unconvincingly and pulled her hand away as if his touch burned her.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My family is not going to eat you alive Caroline" he told her jokingly. "Just relax sweetheart" He reassured her softly which was very out-of-character for him.

She turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger. "Oh yeah! They're going to ask a million questions Klaus. They won't be welcoming _your sudden wife _with flowers." She hissed nervously and angrily.

Klaus smiled showing his dimples amused by her anger. "Well we'll tell them it was love at first site" he answered smoothly.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah _some love_" she muttered sarcastically. This made his smile turn into a frown. He placed his hand on her legs and played with the hem of her dress. He ran his fingers up and down her legs. From her knee to her thigh, stopping and placing his hand between both her legs. Caroline's eyes widened. He surely wasn't going to… Not in a plane. But there were hardly any people around. Now that she looked around, she realized they were the only people there. Excluding the flight attendant who passed by occasionally and the other staff who were in the different compartment.

"I'm starting to think that I should go back to my first ways of treating you." He said as he rubbed his hand on the inside of her thigh, making her shiver. "You were much more compliant then" he mused continuing his ministrations.

Caroline closer her eyes and bit her lip. She felt so ashamed that she was actually getting aroused by this. She instantly pried his hands off her. "I'm sorry" she muttered and turned to look out of the window.

Klaus smiled pleased by the change in her behavior. He removed his hand and brought his hand to stroke her cheek lovingly. "You are a stunning piece love. Come sit here" he said patting his lap encouragingly. Caroline eyed him suspiciously and looked around to see if there was no one around before she obeyed his command unwilling to get him more any more angry. She begrudgingly lowered herself on his knee to be as far away from him as possible.

He leaned back into his seat and swept her hair from her back to one side and pulled her back into his chest. He inhaled the scent of her hair and hummed approvingly. "Let me tell you some things about my family before we reach our destination huh?" he asked in a soft voice. She nodded shivering from his ministrations.

He brought his right arm forward and wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer to him until she was colliding right into his chest. "I have four siblings. Three brothers, one sister" he said as he ground his hips against hers. He pulled one side of her dress down to bare her shoulder to him. "Finn is the oldest, married to Sage, my sister-in-law. They're both the same boring, lovesick fools." He murmured disapprovingly and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Then there's Elijah. My noble brother who loves his suits and is the _pride _of our family" he said somewhat enviously.

"Then there's me the _bastard_ of the family" he spat with such revulsion and self-loathing. His grip on her became very tight and harsh. She winced as he tightened his hold on her.

"Ow. Klaus stop. You're hurting me!" she yelped as he placed her hands on his arm. That seemed to have knocked some sense into him and he loosened his hold on her and kissed her head softly.

"I'm sorry love. I got a little caught up in my emotions" he apologized and Caroline nodded, motioning for him to continue his story. "Okay then after me, there's Kol the charmer and the brat. I believe he has slept with all the ladies in England" he chuckled and Caroline couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face as he turned to look at Klaus. He had a spark in his eyes when he spoke of Kol, unlike the anger he felt towards Elijah and Finn.

"Then there's Rebekah. My baby sister. Quite the brat but she's not that bad once you get to know her. I'm sure she'll love you instantly. She might hate you in the beginning for stealing her brother's attention but eventually she'll grow on you." He promised and smiled at the memory of her sister hovering over all his previous girlfriends. "The youngest is Henry. My favorite man. He is a sweet boy with an innocent heart. No matter what Caroline, you have to get him to accept you. He's Finn and Sage's son" He told her seriously.

Catching the worried look on her face, he smiled and kissed her head again. "Don't worry love. He isn't one to dislike another person too quickly. He'll love you, I'm sure" he added reassuringly.

"What about your parents?" she asked noticing he hadn't said a thing about them.

Klaus stiffened against her and sighed when he felt her go afraid of his reaction. "My mother, Ester, is going to have a lot of questions which you don't really have to answer. After all, I don't have to please her, why should you?" he joked but seeing as it elicited no laughter from her he continued. "Mikael is her husband but not my father. You should know that, all of my siblings are only my half siblings. My mother had an affair while Mikael was away on a business trip _or so he says_" he grumbled sarcastically. "I am the outcome of that affair" he told her sourly.

"Mikael didn't know about my true parentage till I turned 14 and when he found out, that is when the abuse started. He started off just by beating my mother and when I intervened, I was subjected to the same violence. Then it was Kol, who spoke up first against my father, he got a great beating for it too. He even raised his hand at Bekah when she tried to help me. Henry, Finn and Elijah were the only ones who weren't subjected to his bad side. Henry being the youngest, Finn being a suck up and Elijah, well, only spoke up once in my favor but shut up when Mikael threatened to freeze his back account" he added and chuckled bitterly.

Caroline's eyes watered as she thought of a 14 year old Klaus being abused by his father. Well stepfather. He had hurt her a lot but now she understood where all that anger and mistrust came from. He had never had anyone truly loyal to him. His family and then his girlfriend too had cheated him.

She placed her hand on his and squeezed it. "I'm sorry" she said softly realizing this was the only opportunity she had to make him open up to her. Even though he had abused her so much, she still wanted to help him. He was sick and he truly needed help.

Klaus wrenched his hand away from her quickly. "I don't need your pity" he hissed at her angrily.

"I don't pity you" she told him shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault you know" she spoke up after a while.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he grumbled playing with her hair as she finally relaxed in his lap.

They stayed silent for a while before the flight attendant came back and much to Klaus' dismay, Caroline had to go sit back in her seat.

"My family is pretty different than yours" she said after a while trying to make conversation.

"How so?" he asked smiling.

"Not better, just different" she added with a look. "Well, my father doesn't approve of my lifestyle, my career and my friends except Tyler of course" she mumbled forgetting she was talking to the jealous stalker who had kidnapped her and forced her to marry him. "Tyler is his friend's son. He wanted me to marry Tyler." She explained sadly thinking what her father would say about Klaus.

"And you didn't. Why?" He asked clenching his fists at the thought of her with that … mutt.

Caroline chuckled humorlessly. "No. We dated briefly but that was because of my father and his … planning" she mused bitterly.

"My mother has always supported me but she's always so busy that she barely has time for me. But whenever we talk, it's pleasant" she stated smiling at the thought of her talking with her mother. Even though their bonding sessions were very rare, they truly were very special.

"Elena, Kat and Bonnie have been the siblings I never had. Sleepovers, graduation, they were always there with me" she said and bit her lip remembering all the times they used to have so much fun.

"What about you?" she asked looking at him. "Do you have any friends?" she asked trying to get to know him a little better.

"Well you've met Marcel" he said smirking and that is when Caroline's patience snapped and her smile turned into a frown. She nodded faintly and turned away from him to look out of the window. Even when she was trying to be nice to him, he was being a jerk to her. What was his problem? After everything that he did to her, she still wanted to help him but he was so adamant in pushing her buttons.

They both stayed silent for the remainder of the flight and just twenty minutes before the landing, Caroline fell asleep. Klaus watched her intently as she slept. Something about watching her unconscious or asleep, intrigued him much like her whole personality. She had this aura of innocence around her that made her beautiful in a natural way. He pulled out a sketch book from his hand baggage and began working his magic on the piece of paper, drawing the sketch of his beautiful wife.

After they landed and retrieved their luggage, Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's back and lead her through the crowd of people to look for his own family. Distantly he heard his name being yelled.

"Mr. Mikaelson" a man came up from behind them and greeted them saying he was sent my Mikael as the whole family was _too busy_ to receive them from the airport. Klaus rolled his eyes and led Caroline to the waiting car. This was just an excuse for '_airports aren't worthy of us being there'. _

He also was greatly annoyed that Caroline was avoiding him. She had been relatively polite to him when the flight started and then it was as if everything snapped. Something about the way she did everything just irked him. So naturally when she sat in the farthest corner of the seat, _away from him_, _his_ control snapped.

"Problem sitting close to me love?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. He was starting to think that the old punishment way was better than his softness.

Caroline just looked out of the window, refusing to acknowledge his presence. But Klaus had other plans in mind. He scooted closer to her until she was pressed up between the car door and his body. He bent down and placed a kiss on her ear. "You know the reason why I asked you to wear dresses was because they are so convenient" he whispered as his stubble pricked her cheek and he bunched up her dress till her waist exposing her to him. "I just have to pull them up and _you_, my dear, are ready for punishment" he added warningly.

But, unlike all the other times, Caroline refused to be intimidated by him. She had been sexually used by him too many times to be scared of that threat now. It had become routine for her. One thing she had learned about Klaus was that his form of punishment was _always _equivalent to sex. So she continued to ignore him.

He opened the compartment to the driver's section. "Take the long route. I would like to give my wife a little tour of what we have to offer here" he told the driver with a smirk and the driver nodded before Klaus closed the window to the driver's compartment.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek in fear. Although she wasn't technically afraid of Klaus and his sexual advances, that didn't mean that she wanted it. She still kept her head turned towards the window, intent on giving him the silent treatment for as long as possible.

He pressed his nose into her hair and smelled her sweet scent. He hummed in approval and pushed her hair out of the way to bare her shoulder to him. He kissed her shoulder and then moved his lips to her neck. Suddenly he pulled her up into his lap. She almost squealed in surprise but he prevented any sound from leaving her lips as he wrapped his hand around her mouth.

He placed her on his thigh but in such a manner that she was sitting on one of his thighs with both her legs parted so that her sex rubbed against his jeans. He quickly discarded his own jeans and boxers and placed her back in position.

"Rub yourself against me sweetheart" he murmured inhaling her scent and tugging her dress and finally pulling it over her head. He chucked it to the side and grabbed both her hips and moved them against his leg. He groaned when he felt her wet core touch the skin of his thigh while Caroline felt mortified. Naked in front of him, rubbing herself on his leg. It was ridiculous.

He kissed her neck and swept her hair to one side. He kept his one arm tightly wound around her waist while his other hand buried itself in her golden locks and pulled her head back to kiss her. He crashed his lips onto hers ignoring her protests and with his other arm kept her movement on his leg steady.

He moved his lips from her lips to her jaw to her throat and kissed all the way down to her neck. He could feel himself getting harder by the moment and her, wetter. That was the basic reason for placing her on his leg on such a way that everything would be exposed. She said she didn't want him. But the truth was that she wanted him just as much. Or so he thought.

"See sweetheart. You want me just as much if not more" he said and pressed her down on his leg making her moan.

Caroline's breathing increased and she closed her eyes as he forced her to rub deeper against the skin of his thigh. "I hate you" she whispered back, unable to help herself.

All teasing and humor left Klaus' face and his grip around her waist tightened. "We'll see about that" he said before he guided her to sit in such a way that his length was positioned at her slick entrance. He entered her in one swift motion which made her eyes widen while he groaned.

"You're so hot and tight for me" he grunted out. "_All for me" _he added spreading her legs further apart.

He gave her a little time to adjust before he began moving inside of her. He pulled out of her, but not completely, only to slam back into her with full force once again. He continued his ministrations until she was writhing and trembling. He made her come for him two times and when he was sure she had learned her lesson he allowed her to get dressed. They both made themselves respectable before getting out of the car.

Caroline obviously kept her eyes cast down when the driver opened the door for them. She was sure, he knew whatever was happening in the back seat and for that she was mortified but Klaus, on the other hand, grinned victoriously and nodded towards the driver.

Once the car drove away, Caroline took the time to watch the house. _Wait! House? Was it even allowed to be called a house? _It was a freaking mansion. Even bigger than Caroline's parents.

"What is this place?" she asked in wonder as she looked around. She knew they were somewhere in the rural areas of England. Green hills and meadows around the mansion. It was definitely a private property. And a very beautiful one indeed.

"This is _hell_. But we commonly refer to it as home" he bit back sarcastically and placed his hand on her back to lead her inside. As they neared the main door, just as they were about to ring the bell, the door flew open.

"It's nice to have you back Niklaus"

Klaus rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Caroline's waist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I still can't believe you got married without us Nik" Rebekah complained for the hundredth time, making Caroline roll her eyes. The girl hadn't stopped complaining since they set foot into the house.

"As I said. We didn't want to wait and waste our time" he said in cold tone as everyone sat in the parlor waiting for tea. Caroline gulped at the stares they were receiving and placed a hand on Klaus'.

"What Nik means is that we just got the paper marriage done. And that too because of the pressure of our friends" she lied with a fake smile. She had to stay here for God knows how long. It was better if the people around here didn't hate her for something that was forced on her. "We wanted to hold off the ceremony to include our families. That is why we came here first. We've not even told my family yet" she said trying to make them feel better.

Rebekah and the other siblings seemed content with the answer but Mikael and Ester just gazed at them suspiciously. "Well that's great because now I can organize the wedding" Rebekah spoke up excitedly. "Besides we needed an event too. Now it can be Nik and Caroline's wedding!" she exclaimed happily.

"I wonder what tricks he pulled on you, _child,_ but he's nothing more than a worthless brat who lives off of the scraps of his brothers' hard work" Mikael spat eying Klaus.

Caroline gasped at the harsh words. She could not believe he had just said those words without even flinching. It made her angry and somewhat possessive over Klaus. His words may be true but no one should have to be insulted like that. She breathed out, calming herself before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I liked him for what he was. What he _is_" she lied confidently and Klaus turned to look at her in surprise. _Why was she protecting him? Defending her when he had been so nasty to her? _"He's far better than a whole lot of people and after enduring so much… violence and abuse, he's living each day and working so I think that he's far better than _any _other man" she stated looking into his eyes. She knew she had no reason to help him but she wanted to. Maybe it was her curse. Helping people.

Klaus' eyes lowered to their intervened hands before he looked up to her eyes in shock. How did she-

Ester smiled at the couple before her. Finally someone had been able to shut her husband's mouth. "It's excellent that Niklaus found someone who loves him so very much" she commented with a smile.

Suddenly a boy peaked his tiny head from the doorway and scanned the room. He had dark brown hair and chocolates brown eyes. He had a mischievous look on his face yet a certain shyness in his body language. _Henry_.

Mikael stormed out of the room, surprising no one. It was no surprise, the old man was mad.

"Come on in Henry" Sage encouraged her son. "Look Uncle Klaus is here. He even brought a _friend_" she said with a smile.

The boy grinned at the mention of Klaus and ran into Klaus' awaiting arms. "Hello Henry!" Klaus said picking him up and placing him on his lap. "You've grown big" he said with a bright smile.

The boy giggled and flailed his arms as he touched Klaus's face as if trying to remember him. "You're big too Uncle Nik" he replied excitedly earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Yes I am." He chuckled but before he could play with his nephew anymore, the boy struggled in his grip and moved over to Caroline. Henry pulled at the hem of Caroline's dress and held his arms in air indicating for her to pick him up. Caroline smiled at the young boy and picked up before placing him on her lap.

"Hey there big guy" she softly pecking his pink cheeks. "What's your name?" she asked him playfully.

Henry smiled and blushed. "Henry" he uttered playing with the ends of Caroline's hair.

"I'm Caroline Henry. It's nice to meet you" she greeted and her heart melted when she saw him playing with her hair often poking himself in the eyes with strands of her hair or putting her hair in his mouth.

"Are you Uncle Nik's friend?" he asked giggling.

Caroline looked flustered and looked around asking for help but Klaus smirked and decided to speak up. "She's my wife and your new aunt" he corrected with a frisky grin.

Henry clapped his hands together and hugged Caroline with his flapping arms. Everyone laughed at the young boy's reaction. Sage stood up with her arms outstretched to take her son. "Come on Henry. Uncle Nik and Aunt Caroline need to rest. You can play with them later" she said and tried to bring the boy into her arms but Henry threw a fit and started screaming.

Everyone frowned at the boy's reaction. "Nik and Henry always did have quite the same choice" Kol joked making everyone laugh.

"I have to put him down for his nap" Sage said contemplating a way to get Henry to let go of Caroline. It was weird the way Henry was becoming so attached with Caroline.

Caroline soothed the boy by running a hand over his head. He immediately hid his face in her chest and grasped her shirt in his tiny fists. "That's no problem. Caroline can put him down" Klaus spoke up confidently and proudly. It was a known fact that Henry was very moody and didn't warm up to everyone easily and here he was clinging to _his wife_. It made him proud. "Right love?" he confirmed looking at her.

Caroline plastered a smile on her face and stood up, holding Henry against her chest. "Of course. Where's his room?" she asked Sage politely.

The red head clapped her hands together. "Thank you. It's good Henry's warmed up to you. Now maybe Finn and I can leave you for babysitting" she suggested laughing as she led the blonde upstairs through a corridor with lots of room.

They stopped in the middle of all doors in a long corridor. "This is it" Sage said and opened the door. Just as Caroline was about to step in, the other girl grasped her arm. "Thank you for speaking up to Mikael today. I know Klaus will never say thank you but he appreciates it. We all do" she told the blonde. "No one speaks up to him. They're all too scared of the consequences" she said.

"Well it's a good thing my bank account isn't run by Mikael" Caroline joked but it seemed it was only funny to her. Sage's eyes widened at that. "I'm sorry I-

"He told you. Didn't he?" Sage cut her off. "Klaus told you about Elijah" she gasped not believing it. Klaus rarely ever remembered the past and here he had told it all to this girl. _His wife. _

Caroline nodded. "Yeah he did" she said. "We can talk about it later. Just let me put Henry to sleep" the blonde said.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs" Sage said before disappearing back into the parlor down the stairs.

Caroline gently set down Henry in his bed who was almost already asleep. He still had a couple of strands of Caroline's hair and her dress in his fists. She sat at the edge of his bed. His eyes fluttered open. "Aunt Care, read me a story please" he said yawning but looking at her with those chocolate brown pleading eyes.

"Of course. What story do you want to hear?" she asked with a bright smile. She really liked this kid. He was cute. Too adorable for a five year old.

"The one about how you fell in love with Uncle Nik" he demanded sleepily. Caroline's face paled at that thought. "Aunt Caroline!" the boy snapped Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Umm. Why don't you ask your Uncle Nik to tell you that story? He remembers it better" she suggested and the boy pouted but nodded. "Why don't you tell me the story about how your mom and dad fell in love?" she asked and watched as the boy's eyes lit up and he nodded furiously.

"Well, mommy was at the party and daddy…" Henry started but Caroline could barely listen to him. She could not believe she was stuck here. Two weeks ago, she had no time for relationships and now she was a housewife. She just hoped Damon would figure something about soon and maybe find Stefan. But it was not only Stefan that was keeping her here, it was also the marriage. _Her marriage. _Even though, it had been fake and forced, it was still a marriage and not some joke and from what she had seen, maybe Klaus just needed help. Maybe he could become Nik.

She looked down and saw Henrik mumbling words in his sleep as she stroked his hair lovingly. Henry was a sweet kid and if one day she had children she would want one just like him.

She gently tucked him in and walked out of the room closing the door. Once she was out, she realized she hadn't really paid attention to the way back and this mansion was _huge. _She started walking hoping she'd find her way. On her way, she found a blue painted wall with a lot of family photographs on it. She frowned when she saw that most of the photographs were so… _formal. _Typical family photograph sessions. But it transitioned from newlywed Mikael and Ester to Henry's birthday. It was nice. She watched as Rebekah transformed from a little girl to a beautiful, confident woman. Elijah and Finn from boys to gentlemen. Kol from being himself to still being the same mischievous boy. But what intrigued her the most was Klaus. His pictures started off from a happy face but then turned dull to duller and then just serious and angry.

She was pulled from her observations when someone grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the opposite direction. She turned to see it was Klaus. She gulped fearfully but let him lead her wherever he wanted. He finally opened a door and pushed her inside before shutting the door firmly and locking it.

"I'm sorry I was coming. I got lost" she said thinking he was angry that she was snooping around in his house.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you playing at?" he asked ignoring her apology.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand" she said.

"You, protecting me against my father and being pleasant towards my family" he stated. "Why are you doing this?" he asked seriously.

Caroline turned her face away from him and bit her lip. _Why was she doing it? _"I don't know but no one deserves to be treated like that" she stated impressed with her confidence.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her again and strode to her. His body towered over hers. "I don't want your pity" he told her. His eyes blazing with anger.

Caroline sighed before plopping down on the bed. "I don't pity you or anything" she said. "If we're going to do this, we need to know stuff about each other. Stuff married people know about each other" she explained to him. She really hoped he would get well soon and she would finally be free.

Klaus sat down next to her. "Tell me. What are your hopes? Your dreams?" he asked peeking at her with sparkling eyes. "Everything you want in life" he added smiling.

"You already know everything about me." She told him narrowing her eyes at him.

Klaus smirked at that. "Okay granted. Yes I do" he said raising his hands in surrender. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, still smiling.

"If I asked something of you, would you give it to me?" she asked a little uncertain of his reply. Klaus' eyes softened at that. He nodded motioning for her to continue.

Caroline breathed in deeply before wringing her hands nervously, "Well if we are doing this whole _husband-wife_ thing. Don't you think it will be better if we set some ground rules?" she suggested biting her lip apprehensively. Klaus looked at her intently. His soft expression disappeared but he nodded.

"Of course. What do you have in mind?" he asked casually.

"For starters you could stop the abuse" she suggested bluntly, not knowing how to put it in softer words.

Klaus played with a strand of her curl and wrapped it around his finger. "I could. _If_ you listen to me as soon as I tell you to do something." He told her giving her hair a slight tug. "We may be equals according some piece of paper, but there will always be only one alpha male and that's me" he warned her in a cold voice.

"Fine. I'll do what you want but you have to leave Stefan" she demanded trying to suppress the shiver of fear passing through her.

Klaus scowled at that. "While you brought up the topic of Stefan Salvatore, let me tell you that I am a very possessive man sweetheart. I don't like sharing. So you will cease contact with any person I want you to" he informed her, looking at her intently.

"We got married Klaus" she told him as if talking to a child. "You didn't _buy _me" she added shaking her head.

Klaus fisted her hair in his hand and yanked her head back. "Your sharp tongue will always be your downfall" he hissed at her before letting her go. "Is this all?" he asked impatiently standing up.

Caroline glared him. All her resolve crumbling into a million pieces. Even if he was sick, he didn't need to be such a sick _jerk. _"I don't want to have sex with you" she told him blatantly. The truth was she wanted to but she shouldn't want to. It was only attraction that she felt for his body.

He turned back and looked at her amused by her demand before chuckling at her. He composed himself after a few minutes. "That is non-negotiable love" he told her straightening himself and again began towards the door when her voice stopped him.

"Fine! Then once a week" she offered knowing Klaus wouldn't ask her permission before touching her. He would just do it.

He looked at her and walked closer to her. She, refused to be intimidated anymore and didn't back away or flinch from his touch. He sat down next to her and immediately placed his hand on her thigh. "You are _sorely _mistaken if you think once a week will be enough for me. I want to _ravish_ you once in the morning, then the afternoon, the evening and then make love to you at night" he told her huskily as he trailed his hand from her knee to her inner thigh.

She pried his hands off her as forcefully as possible and stood up. "No!" she told him loudly. "Do you know that with the amount of sex we have, there's about a fifty percent chance that I can get pregnant?" she asked him angrily, trying to make him see her reason.

Klaus, however, remained passive. "And you getting pregnant would be a problem?" he asked as if she was dumb for even assuming that.

"YES" she answered exasperated.

Klaus' eyes darken but before he could say or do anything, Caroline spoke up. "This really isn't the environment for a kid to grow up. You know, all this hatred and violence and stuff" she told him. Her voice going softer to try to explain her point of view. "What would he or she think of your behavior towards me? Towards everyone?" she asked incredulously.

"Are you saying I don't deserve to be a father?" he asked. His eyes flashing angrily and… _sadly. _

Caroline shook her head. "No. I'm just saying we're both not ready." She told him. "I'm not ready to be a mother and you're not ready to be a father" she said softly trying to delay what plans he had in store for her. She could play housewife for him but she wasn't going to bring a child into this world in these conditions.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked suddenly causing her eyes to widen.

Her face flushed and she blushed scarlet. "N-no" she told him flustered.

Klaus smirked at her tomato kissed face. "Then we'll talk about it later. But I will agree with sex twice a day" he told her standing up and walking over to her, showing his blue eyes. "But you will respond. No acting like this is all forced" he added innocently.

Caroline sighed. This was the best she was going to get. "Fine and no degrading acts like I'm your lap dog" she hissed at him crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she was pushing her limit. Where only hours ago she was afraid to voice her opinion, now she was demanding things. It was a huge risk but one she was willing to take.

Klaus walked closer to her and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Of course. You're not a lap dog Caroline" he told her amused by her demand. "You're my wife" he stated chuckling. "Now I want you to cease any contact you have with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Tyler Lockwood and Vaughn too" he told her seriously.

"Damon and Stefan are my friends. Like my brothers" she told him sighing. "Nor I don't have any intention of ever dating any one of them. Neither do them" she assured him. The thought of being involved with Stefan or Damon romantically almost made her gag.

"I will take your word for it but I have seen the way Stefan looks at you" he informed her. "His look is not that of a brother" he told her scowling at the memory of how the younger Salvatore gazed at _his wife. _"If he so much as even makes a move towards you, I won't be responsible for his _misfortune_" he warned her.

"If that is all, I'm going to go down." Caroline said stubbornly jutting her chin upwards to show her confidence.

Klaus chuckled at her adorable expression before opening the door for her. "By the way we're going with the same story as your friends. However, you will tell them about how I came to you for a few months and you treated me and then I got better. But never stopped my visits and then one thing led to another. And here we are happily married." he told her with a dimpled smile.

Caroline huffed before storming out of the room with Klaus hot on her tail.

"What are you saying?" Damon asked angrily hoping his hearing had been affected but he was not hearing that Caroline had _married _her patient. Surely her assistant Mindy had gone mad.

Mindy sighed before pinching her nose. "I'm not saying she's married _him_ but she is in some sort of trouble. The patient's name bothering her was Klaus. You said her fiancé was Nick" she told him shaking her head.

Damon shrugged. "What does this Klaus look like?" he asked her impatiently.

"Tall, blonde, lean, blue eyes, very handsome..." she was cut off by Damon.

"Let me guess. British?" he asked smirking sarcastically. And then people said blondes were stupid. This Mindy was the stupidest woman he had ever seen. Caroline had hired just a copy of herself.

The brunette nodded fearfully. "Niklaus Mikaelson" she told him.

"Looks like I've got to catch myself a flight to London. If I don't contact you till tomorrow afternoon, call the police and tell them _everything_" he told her before putting on his coat and walking out of the office. He knew something was up the moment his pager had went off and then Caroline showing up with her _fiancé _had just confirmed his doubts. Now he had only one person to hunt down and he would save two automatically. Find Klaus to save Caroline and Stefan.

_**A/N: This author's note is a request to everyone to pray for the people in Pakisten. There has been a child massacre there. 135 children killed in a school. Along with a few of the teaching staff. Truly devastating. I just want to say that if there are any Pakistenis out there, the people of US stand with you. We will support you till the end. Terrorists are just cowards and mean bullies. But bad people always get what they deserve. Don't lose hope. I will pray for all of you. **_


End file.
